Soigné
by MissLiss15
Summary: Everybody wants this. Everybody wants to be us. Working at Soigné, the world's premiere fashion magazine, was a job a million girls would have killed for, except most girls couldn't handle working for an editor with such high standards. Misunderstandings and differing ideals are the only thing that stand in the way of its continued success.
1. Issue 1

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

Thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for being my beta and Sara aka Nikki Black and Sukiethree for pre-reading!

 **A/N: So, this story is very loosely based off of one of my favorite movies, The Devil Wears Prada. I'll be posting every Friday. I hope you all enjoy it, and let me know what you think! Also, just for anyone who is wondering Soigné is pronounced like 'Swan-yay'. Also, if you haven't already joined, you can find the link for my Facebook group on my profile, or by searching for 'Stories By MissLiss15' on Facebook. I post updates, as well as teasers and the occasional outtake from my stories there!**

oOo

It felt as if there was never enough time in the day. My life was in constant motion, just as it had been for the past ten years. That was when I'd finally climbed the ladder to the top and achieved my goal: Fashion Editor.

Ever since I was young, I had been obsessed with fashion, be it men's or women's. It was an art form to me. I loved the fact that the smallest accessories, accent color, or the right shoe could take something dull and drab and bring it to life in seconds. It was my life's passion, or it had been up until about five years ago when my daughter was born. Now _she_ was my life's passion. At least, she was supposed to be, if I could ever get more than a moment to spend with her. Instead, I was forced to show my love through extravagant purchases and trips to exotic locations for her and her nanny, in which I rarely had the chance to partake.

There really was no one else to blame but myself. I was told that I went through assistants like a dying man in a dessert would go through water. I was a perfectionist by nature, and my assistant needed to be as well, which was apparently a dying breed.

It was nearing ten o'clock at night, which meant that Katie would have been in bed for hours now, and that, yet again, I had missed another bedtime story, another cuddle, another _everything._ I glanced over at the small pile of resumes sitting on the edge of my desk. Tomorrow, come hell or high water, I would have a new assistant and I _would_ be making it home at a decent hour on a much more regular basis. Everyone kept telling me that this time with Katie was just going to fly by, and they were right.

It was about six in the morning when I heard my bedroom door open and close softly and the sound of little feet covered in footie pajamas padded across my floor and climbed onto my bed.

"You're here! You're here!" Katie sang out as she bounced on my stomach repeatedly. "Will you do my hair, _please?_ Tanya doesn't do the braids right." She pouted, and I smiled.

"There is nothing that I would love more than to do your hair, sweetpea," I told her truthfully.

oOo

It was just after nine in the morning by the time I glanced at myself in the mirror. I'd gotten Katie's hair done quickly and sent her on her way to school with Tanya with promises of being home on time for stories, cuddles, and kisses before bed. I was hoping to surprise her and be in time for dinner. With one last glance to myself I grabbed my keys and headed out the door, ready to tackle the task of finding an assistant on top of the list of other things I had to get done before the next issue went to print.

I knew that everyone expected that I'd be in by eleven, and that my showing up an hour and a half early would have them scattering to get things done, but that was exactly why I did it. I liked to keep them guessing, to keep them on their toes. They never knew when I would just pop in; one didn't get to hold the position that I held without causing at least a little bit of fear in the people around me. Plus, I would be lying if I said that I didn't enjoy that type of power at least to a small degree.

oOo

I'd just finished up with the fourth interview of the day, and she had been just like all of the rest. She _loved_ fashion, and she had been reading _Soigné_ since she was a little girl. She still _was_ a little girl, for fuck's sake, and the fact that she couldn't pronounce the magazine's name correctly… that was one of many interviews that ended abruptly that day. I wasn't sure that I had it in me to go another round, especially with it edging so close to dinner time.

Just as I was getting ready to call down to the main lobby and tell them to let any new interviewees know that they would be rescheduled for another day, _she_ appeared in my doorway, almost as if it were magic. Except I knew better; she wouldn't have been so poorly dressed if she were magical.

The cerulean blue sweater she had on complimented her skin and hair amazingly, but it looked as if she had worn it to death and it was begging for her to bury it. Her slacks were all wrong for her body type; they were loose where they should be snug, and didn't suit her small frame. There wasn't a stitch of makeup on her face, but in all honesty, _that_ she didn't need. Her hair was a dark mahogany, which was beautiful, but sadly, it just sat there lifelessly. But then there were her eyes. They were a deep chocolate brown, and almost impossible to look away from.

I knew that I was staring at her, slowly tearing apart her entire outfit, but that was my life; to critique. And there was just _so much_ to critique. I knew that with just a small amount of help I could take this woman from beautiful—which she truly was, aside from her clothing—to stunning.

Finally she broke the silence. "I, uh, I was sent here by Human Resources to interview as the assistant to—"

"Right, let's just get on with it, then," I said sharply and gestured for her to sit as I took my seat and sighed.

"Oh, uh, well my name is Isabella, but I prefer Bella. I've recently graduated from Columbia with a degree in journalism, and—"

"Have you ever read an issue of _Soigné_?" I asked, cutting her off. I was met with silence. "Had you ever even heard of it before you got called for this interview?"

There was a quick shake of her head. I had figured as much. "And you had no clue who I was either, did you?" Another quick shake. "Right. Well, I think that tells me everything I need to know, then, doesn't it?"

She looked utterly defeated, and there was something that twisted inside my chest as she stood to leave. Once she was out the door, I went back to packing up for the night. I still had just enough time to have dinner with Katie.

"You know what?" I startled at the sound of her voice. "Maybe I never have read _Soigné_ , and maybe I had no clue who you were. But, I'm a fast learner and a hard worker, and I doubt that you will ever find anyone who will be a better an assistant than I would. I don't mind long hours, I multitask well—"

I stood there just staring at her, my jaw hanging opening. No one ever spoke to me that way, at least not since Andy.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "I'm taking a _huge_ risk here. You start Monday. I expect coffee, extra hot, on my desk every morning. My calls are to _never_ go to voicemail, and your personal life is basically going to cease to exist from here on out. Oh, and I expect you _well dressed,_ every day. More will be explained on Monday. Goodnight, Isabella," I said, brushing past her on my way out the door.

oOo

I had made it home just in time for dinner. I'd never heard squealing so loud as I did when Katie saw me. We had plenty of time to play and to read stories, and I had the rare opportunity to put my daughter to bed. But once she was asleep, all my mind could focus on was Isabella and those deep brown eyes.

I had a feeling that I had either made the best or worst decision of my entire life the moment I hired her. Only time would tell.


	2. Issue 2

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

Thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for being my beta and Sara aka Nikki Black and Sukiethree for pre-reading!

oOo

" _You_ got a job at a _fashion_ magazine? You're joking, right?" Jake, my boyfriend of the past five years, asked me.

I glared at him. "Is it really all that hard to believe?" I asked. What was with all these people insulting me lately?

"Don't get me wrong, Bella, you know I think you're gorgeous. It's just that I know you think there are more important things to worry about than how someone is dressed." He shrugged.

I couldn't fault him there since he was right. I had never been one to obsess over how I looked. It just wasn't me. "You're right." I sighed. "But this is going to open so many doors for me. People who have worked at Soigné for just a year have gone on to lead amazing journalism careers. I can't pass this up."

He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. "If you say so."

I knew he thought I was crazy, but at least I had his support for now.

oOo

My alarm blared at six a.m. on Monday. The weekend had gone way too quickly, and now my stomach was just a mess of nerves. I knew there was nothing in my closet that could compete with any of the other girls I had seen on Friday. I was supposed to have coffee waiting for my boss, but I had never been told from where. Just black coffee, or a specialty coffee? I had no clue. I hoped that I would be given some leeway on my first day, but for some reason, I highly doubted it.

I hopped out of the shower and dried off quickly. I threw on my best pair of black slacks topped with a cream-colored button-down shirt. It would have to do for now. I let my hair air dry while I slipped on a pair of comfortable shoes before heading out the door to Starbucks. I only had about forty-five minutes before I was due at work.

oOo

I walked into the building with ten minutes to spare and quickly made my way into the office to place the coffee on his desk. I audibly gasped and almost dropped the coffee into his lap when I saw him already sitting in his chair.

"You're late, Isabella," he said coolly, his eyes scanning and disapproving of my outfit quickly.

"I'm sorry, I thought—" I began, only to be cut off.

"You will be here no later than eight-thirty in the morning. Once again, my coffee will be black and be searing hot. You will answer the phone every time it rings, no matter what. You will sit in on any meetings that I ask you to, accompany me to any functions that I require of you. Now, the list is longer than that, but you said you're a fast learner, didn't you? Hopefully, you'll catch on quickly." He dismissed me.

The day was a constant flurry of activity, and more than once I wondered to myself what I had gotten myself into. The phone rang all day, which was also a reminder of how out of place I was here fielding calls from different fashion designers and companies that I had never in my life heard of before. I felt like I was drowning.

oOo

It was just after seven-thirty at night when I finally got the okay to begin packing up my things for the day. As I was rounding my desk to get my coat, I heard Edward's raised voice from his office. I had no intention of eavesdropping, but I couldn't help it.

"I can't understand how you don't have the time for this, Andy! You _know_ how important this is to her!" he barked. "You always had the same excuse while we were married. I understand that your career is important. You act as if mine isn't as well, yet I at least attempt to make time for our daughter. You do whatever you feel is right, Andy, but I'm not explaining it to her yet again!" He slammed down the phone.

I knew I wasn't supposed to know much about his personal life, but I had just learned a few key points. First, Edward had a daughter who obviously meant the world to him, and second, Edward Cullen had previously been married, to a _man_ named Andy. I didn't want to stereotype him, but it all made so much sense. He was breathtakingly gorgeous, he was more into fashion than most women I knew—which I guess didn't say much—and, well, he seemed to be a bit of a diva.

" _Isabella!"_ he called for me, and I hurried into his office. It seemed that I _wasn't_ done for the day after all.

oOo

"This is insane, Bella! He can't keep you until nine-thirty every night! You're working thirteen to fourteen hour days, you're killing yourself!" Jake was shouting at me, telling me things that I already knew.

I flopped down on the couch with a huge sigh. "Look, he told me from the beginning that my personal life wouldn't exist anymore. Plus, it's just the first week. I've had so much to learn that I'm sure I'm slowing everything down a bit, and—"

"I just don't want to see you so stressed out, baby," he said, pulling me close to him. I knew that there was more to this than just the fact that I was working long hours. Jake had the tendency to be jealous, and the fact that I was spending such long hours with my boss, who just happened to be a man, wasn't helping. _I_ knew that Edward was gay, Jake didn't, and it was going to stay that way. Edward had never himself _told_ me he was gay, and I didn't want to betray him in any way.

"It's just for this year," I told him.

oOo

The second week was harder than the first, which I thought to be impossible. I had the answering of the phones down and the coffee; all of the simple tasks were like second nature. It was when I was called into meetings, where the difference between two items that were basically the same was discussed as if they were as different as day and night, or which pattern looked better, that it all became ridiculous to me. The few times that I was acknowledged by Edward, the looks that I received were either that of disgust or pity. Except for one woman, her name was Alice, and she always had a bright smile for me. It was oddly comforting, knowing that maybe _someone_ saw past my clothes and that I was an actual person.

It was Wednesday, and after another pointless meeting, where almost the entire layout for the next issue was scrapped, Alice approached me.

"Hi! I'm Alice, and you're Isabella, right?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, but I prefer Bella, though it seems that point was lost on Edward." I glared towards his closed office door as Alice giggled.

"A lot of things are lost on Edward these days, ever since he and Andy split, but I probably shouldn't talk about that. Anyway, would you want to have lunch with me today?" she asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah, that actually sounds great. Just let me tell Edward and get my things, then we can head out."

oOo

I was sitting across from Alice while we ate when suddenly she just blurted out. "Edward is my brother, you know."

"Oh! I had no clue," I said sheepishly. "You have different last names, so…"

She nodded. "I got married around the same time that Edward was getting divorced. It was a tricky time. I could help you, you know."

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Help me?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah. I know how hard it is to fit in around here if you don't dress the part. Honestly, fashion isn't my thing, I deal more with the articles in the magazine. But Edward has ingrained everything he knows into me. I could help you."

I stared at her for a moment before taking a deep breath. "Yes. Please."


	3. Issue 3

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

Thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for being my beta and Sara aka Nikki Black and Sukiethree for pre-reading!

EPOV

oOo

There was no denying that Isabella was true to her word; she was indeed a fast learner and a hard worker. Even though it was obvious she couldn't give a shit about fashion, she was a perfectionist solely because I needed her to be. It also didn't hurt that she was stunning if one overlooked her clothes. I knew models that would die for her bone structure and figure.

I _could_ look past someone's attire to see the actual person, and most days, I did. I wasn't so stuck up as to not realize that a large percentage of the population could never afford to dress how we suggested on the pages of _Soigné_. What we provided was merely an art form, or a guideline, as to what the season's new trends would be.

Most women—and a few men— would flip through the pages, find some form of inspiration and head to Target in hopes of finding a cheap replica of the newest trend by Dior or Chanel. I would prefer to dress the world in designer clothes, but at the end of the day, as long as I helped people look good _and_ feel good, I considered my job done.

In reality, I was sure that was what bothered me so much about Isabella's clothing. No matter how much she claimed to just be inept when it came to dressing herself, I felt that it must go deeper than that. There had to be a _reason_ behind her choices; there had to be something that made Isabella Swan not feel good about herself.

I knew that she had a boyfriend, as I had overheard a conversation with him one night when I'd required her to work later than normal. I wasn't certain of the kind of relationship they had, but I was hoping that her way of dressing wasn't in order to _hide_ herself. Though, it seemed from the small bit I heard that their relationship was a solid one. I couldn't help but wonder if it would continue that way with what I demanded of her. I had been known to break couples apart numerous times, my own relationship included. My ex-wife, Andrea, played a huge role in that herself, deciding that she couldn't do the whole 'mom thing' a year after we'd had Katie. I hadn't been about to hold her captive. She came around as often as it suited her, never really taking the time to get to know Katie. I hoped and prayed often that there would be no ill effects on Katie by not having a constant mother figure and a father who worked himself to death in order to provide the best life possible for her.

oOo

It was Wednesday when Alice disappeared with Isabella for lunch, and I had to wonder what exactly she was up to. Alice had never before taken a liking to an assistant of mine, but that might have had to do with the fact that my previous assistants had been rather... _vapid_.

Thursday and Friday had been much of the same, with Alice stealing Isabella for lunch. I was glad that they were becoming friends, as long as it didn't take away from Isabella's work.

oOo

Monday came way too quickly. I lived for the weekends that had no events or any other sort of engagement. I lived for uninterrupted time with my daughter, and it always tore at me when it came time to get back to work after spending days with her.

I was in the office by nine that morning, and all signs pointed to the fact that Isabella was here as well, but I had yet to see her. My coffee was in place, her computer, as well as mine, was on, but I was puzzled as to where she could be.

It was about twenty minutes later when she walked into my office, arms filled with the current fashion magazines of the day, that my heart stopped.

She stood in front of me dressed to the nines. Her hair was slightly shorter, shinier, and framed her face perfectly. She still wore a minimal amount of makeup, which she truly didn't even need. I glanced down, taking in her outfit. She wore a short black Burberry leather biker jacket, which was covering a sleek black T-shirt that showed off her delicate curves. My eyes drifted down to her legs, taking in the tight black leather leggings that complimented her jacket perfectly. I took in a deep breath, trying to calm my racing heart as I glanced at her feet, taking in the black Christian Louboutin pumps. Those red-bottom heels… I was in trouble.

I had been right. Isabella was naturally beautiful, inside and out, but with the right clothing, she was stunning— no, she was _breathtaking._ As much as I wanted to, I couldn't give in to the temptation she presented, so instead, I simply nodded in her direction, and with a small smile, told her, "You look nice."

She gave me a soft smile in return, and quietly said, "Thank you."

I nodded. "Now, I need you to get Michael on the phone immediately, and I have a meeting that I'll need you to sit in on today. Oh, and don't forget that you are to be at the gala on Saturday; I hope you've found an appropriate dress. And I expect my lunch no later than twelve-thirty today," I told her, effectively dismissing her. It may have been wrong, but I couldn't take my eyes off her ass as she walked out of my office.

oOo

"So, what did you think of Bella's new look today, brother?" Alice asked as she sat down in front of my desk.

"She looked very nice. I take it you had a hand in it, then?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "She looked _nice?_ She looked fucking amazing, Edward! She was like a fish out of water before. I know what it's like to not be _into_ fashion but to be surrounded by it day in and day out. I just helped her find a style she was comfortable with." She shrugged her shoulders.

I nodded my agreement. "She has a dress for the gala, then?"

Alice's face lit up. "She is literally going to knock you off your feet. I've already seen how you looked at her _before_ I helped make her over, I can't wait to see your reaction to this dress! It's okay to have feelings for her, you know. She's not Andy."

"I have no clue what you're talking about, Alice. I don't look at her any differently than anyone else. Look, I've got to get back to work. Thanks for helping Bella, and thanks for stopping by," I said as I rose from my seat and crossed the office to open the door for her.

I sat back down, sighing deeply. Alice was right, I knew that I looked at her differently, but it was just a surface attraction. I hardly knew anything about her aside from her work ethic. Plus, she was already taken, and I refused to purposely interfere in her relationship. However, if work ever happened to get in the way… no, not even then. I couldn't risk my heart just then. Katie was the only girl that I could focus on.

I glanced at the clock. In fact, I had just enough time if I rushed out the door immediately to make it home in time to have dinner with my best girl.


	4. Issue 4

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

Thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for being my beta and Sara aka Nikki Black and Sukiethree for pre-reading!

oOo

"We got these tickets _three months_ ago _,_ Bella! Are you seriously just going to flake on me?" It was just another day and another thing that I was doing wrong in Jake's eyes. He couldn't seem to understand that I hadn't had a job three months ago when we bought the tickets to see Chicago. Now, I had a work function to attend instead.

"It's required of me, Jake. It's part of my job description. Why don't you take Leah, or see if one of the guys wants to go?" I asked.

"It's _required_ for you to go on fancy dates with another man?" He glared at me.

"This is as far from a date as it can get, Jacob. This is work. Plus, I'm not his type. Look, I have to go, or else I'm going to be late." I huffed.

"You know, you've only worked there for two weeks, and already you're changing. Look at how you're dressed; the Bella I knew didn't give a shit about how she looked. You're just turning into another sheep," he spat at me and stormed off.

I stared at myself in the full-length mirror in our room. I thought that I looked nice. I hadn't let Alice take me too far out of my comfort zone aside from a few pieces. I had on a pink sweater that had ruffles along the shoulders and a pair of well-tailored black slacks with a pair of black pumps. When I looked in the mirror I still saw myself, it was just a slightly better-dressed version.

Growing up, it had been just me and my dad, Charlie. My mom left when I was about three, and I really didn't have any strong memories of her. However, it left me with no female influence, and Charlie's version of fashion was a flannel shirt, jeans and work boots. He had no clue how to help a little girl pick out dresses and tights. As the years went on, I had just continued to fold in on myself, convincing myself that there was more to life than looking and dressing 'pretty'. Deep down, though, I had always envied the girls who just _knew_ what they were doing, so it was no surprise that when Alice offered her help, I jumped at the chance.

I gasped, looking at the clock. I had spent so much time in my own thoughts that now I was _definitely_ going to be late. I hadn't been late since my very first day, and I wasn't sure how Edward was going to handle it.

oOo

I rushed into the building and into Edward's office, coffee in hand, and breathed a sigh of relief to see that he wasn't at his desk yet. I sat his coffee down, and walked over to his computer, groaning quietly when I realized that it was on, which meant that he _was_ here.

"You're late, again, Isabella," I heard his voice from behind me, causing me to jump.

"I know, I'm sorry, Edward—"

"I don't have time; just get to work, Isabella." His eyes ran the length of my body, appraising my outfit just like he did every day. Had he been straight, it would have made things very uncomfortable.

I nodded and hurried off to get my day started.

oOo

"Isabella?" Edward called for me and I sighed. I hadn't heard my full name so often since I was a child and in trouble with Charlie. I rose from my desk and headed into his office.

"You wanted me, Edward?" I asked, walking into the room.

"I… _what_? Oh, right," he said almost nervously, something I had never witnessed before. "You're free to leave whenever you wish; I want you well rested for tomorrow evening. I'll have a car sent for you around five-thirty, is that all right?"

I glanced at the clock, noticing that it was just after five; this really _was_ an early day! "Oh! Great. Five-thirty is fine. Was there anything else you needed me for?"

"No, that was all. Have a good night, Isabella."

As I turned to leave, I swore I could feel his eyes on me as I left the room, but it had to be my imagination.

oOo

As Saturday afternoon rolled around I was a mess of nerves, and for once I was glad that Jake wasn't here. I was waiting on Alice to bring my dress, and I knew if he saw it he would absolutely freak out again. Alice was apparently also bringing a good friend of hers along who would be doing my hair and makeup.

It was around two-thirty when my doorbell rang and my heart sped up slightly. It would be a lie if I said I wasn't just a little bit excited to be playing dress-up for the evening. I pulled the door open and was greeted with Alice's warm smile.

"Bella! Are you ready for this?" she stepped inside, followed by one of the most gorgeous women I had ever seen. "This is Rosalie, my friend that I was telling you about the other day."

"It's really good to meet you, Bella. You're stunning; this is going to be so easy!" Rosalie smiled at me as I blushed at her compliment.

"Oh, uh, thanks. I thought we could get started in here," I said, leading them into the bedroom.

oOo

I stood in the mirror staring at my reflection. Alice and Rosalie had truly worked their magic on me. My makeup was light and natural, but just dark enough for an evening event. My hair was an intricate twist of curls and braids that sat low on my neck, and my dress? It was a little more revealing than I would normally be comfortable in, but there had been no denying that it looked amazing on me. It was a floor length, blush-colored tulle gown with an intricate pattern embroidered on the bodice that faded off halfway down the skirt and a plunging neckline. The underlay of the dress was a pale nude color that gave it the impression of being sheer without actually revealing anything. I turned around in the mirror, trying to see myself from another angle. I felt like Cinderella.

There was a knock at the door, and after looking at the clock, I figured that it must be the driver. When I pulled open the door, the last thing I expected was to see Edward Cullen, in a tuxedo, on my doorstep.

"Oh! I thought you were sending a car, I didn't know we were—" I could feel myself stumbling over my words. On a daily basis Edward looked perfectly handsome and put together, but there were no words for Edward in a tuxedo.

"Ah, well, it just seemed to make more sense at the last minute if we traveled together. This way I wouldn't have to locate you when you arrived. You look absolutely stunning," he said as his eyes traveled the length of my body, appraising me as he normally did. "Shall we?" He gestured for me to walk ahead of him to the waiting car.

Suddenly I felt sad that this _wasn't_ a date, and that this dress would be wasted on this gorgeous man who wouldn't fully appreciate the appeal of it.

I gasped quietly to myself when I realized that I had been wishing that I was on a date with Edward Cullen, and not with Jake. I decided not to put too much thought into it. Edward was obviously gay, and it was just a silly little crush I had on him based on his appearance.

A/N: If you celebrate it, I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving! One thing I'm thankful for this year? Finding such a wonderful fandom!


	5. Issue 5

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

Thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for being my beta and Sara aka Nikki Black and Sukiethree for pre-reading!

 **A/N: Since it's Black Friday, I figured I'd give you a 2-for-1 deal! Lol! Also, There are pictures of Bella's dress on Facebook in my group 'Stories by MissLiss15' you can find the link to the group on my FFN profile!**

 **EPOV**

oOo

"What do you mean you're just going to send a car for her, Edward!" Alice shrieked at me through the phone on Saturday morning.

"It's exactly what I said, Alice! I have a car arriving to pick her up at five-thirty. What's wrong with that?" I closed my eyes tightly. I could feel the beginnings of a headache.

" _Edward!"_ Great, now she was whining. "Bella is a beautiful, sweet girl, what kind of gentleman would just let a lady show up on her own?"

"She's my _assistant,_ Alice. It's not as if this is a date!" I growled at her.

"Come on, Edward, it's been almost four years since you and Andy got divorced. You need to at least _try_ to find someone and to live your life. Plus, I bet Katie would _love_ Bella!" Alice said.

I sighed heavily. I knew that Alice had a point. I couldn't keep going on like this. Outside of work, I had no life. All of my free time was devoted to Katie, which wasn't a _bad_ thing, but it was a _lonely_ thing. "Don't use my daughter against me. I'll cancel the car and pick her up myself, happy?" The excited squeals on the other end of the phone led me to believe that she was, indeed, happy.

oOo

I stood staring at myself in the mirror, trying to straighten my bow tie, when Katie came running in. "Daddy! You look like a prince!" she exclaimed loudly, causing me to grin.

"And _you_ look like a princess!" I said as I scooped her up, pressing a wet kiss to her cheek and making her giggle.

"We need a _queen_ , Daddy!" Katie said, sending me into a coughing fit.

"I'll, uh, I'll see what I can do about finding us a queen, how's that?" I asked, hoping to appease her.

"Yes! Make sure she's beautiful and wears pretty dresses like I do, okay?" she replied.

"Sure. I'll get right on that, sweetheart."

oOo

I hadn't felt knots in my stomach like this since I was a teenager in high school and headed out on my very first date. _Fuck,_ Isabella didn't even know that I was _sort of_ considering this a date. I couldn't even properly ask a woman out anymore, which meant that this was going to be a disaster.

Finally, we pulled up in front of Isabella's house. "Sir? Shall I collect Miss Swan?" my driver asked.

"No, I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself," I said, opening my door before he'd even had a chance to exit the car.

I tried to calm my breathing as I made my way up the walkway and knocked on her door. This was ridiculous. Isabella was my _assistant_ for God's sake, and I _wasn't_ some high school boy hoping to lose his virginity. I took a deep breath, squared my shoulders, stood tall, and knocked on her door.

All of the confidence I had just flew out the window the moment the door swung open. I had never seen a woman as beautiful as she was. I imagined that when Katie asked me to find her a queen earlier, this, _this_ is who she envisioned.

oOo

"Oh! I thought you were sending a car, I didn't know we were—" I could sense she was starting to panic over the fact that she'd be stuck in a car and for the whole night with her hard-ass of a boss. I couldn't say that it didn't wound my ego slightly.

"Ah, well, it just seemed to make more sense at the last minute if we traveled together. This way I wouldn't have to locate you when you arrived." I couldn't possibly tell her now that I was hoping she'd accompany me as more than my assistant. "You look absolutely stunning," I told her honestly, my eyes roaming the length of her body, stopping for just a beat longer than I should have at her cleavage. I watched as she blushed slightly; it just added to her beauty.

"Shall we?" I gestured for her to walk ahead of me, and once again, I would be lying if I said it wasn't to get a look at her ass.

oOo

We sat together in awkward silence for a while, until I decided to speak up. "So, Isabella, you're interested in journalism?"

She smiled at me politely. "If completing a four-year degree in journalism means that I'm interested in it, then, yes."

"Right, of course. You wrote for your university's paper, though, didn't you?" I asked, hoping to make up for that asinine question.

"Oh! I didn't think you had even taken the time to look at my resume. I did write for their paper." She smiled again, but this time it was a sweet, shy smile.

"I did indeed read your resume. I'd love to read some of your work one day," I said sincerely.

"I… _really?"_ she sputtered as we pulled up to the venue.

"I'm a man of my word, Isabella. I haven't made it this far by just handing out compliments and placating people." The door swung open and I stepped out, reaching my hand toward her to help her out of the car. As soon as she was out, she dropped my hand, and I immediately felt its loss. "Time to work," I said, plastering a smile to my face. I absolutely hated these events, good cause or not.

oOo

"Oh, _no_ ," I heard Isabella whisper quietly halfway through dinner.

I glanced over at her and leaned in. "Is there a problem?" I whispered.

"I… no, no, it'll be fine." She sighed.

"Honestly, Isabella, what is it?" I said in a slightly firmer tone.

I could see the heat rising in her cheeks. "Oh, this is _so_ embarrassing. The, uh, the tape that's holding me in, it's coming loose, and I can't hold my dress _and_ re-tape myself. I hate to ask, but it would be more embarrassing for you if I had a wardrobe malfunction. Would you help me?" she practically begged.

My eyes must have widened comically. " _Me?"_

"Please? There's no one else I know here to ask."

"Fine. Let's go." I stood from my chair, holding my hand out for her.

oOo

I stood in the women's restroom holding a roll of dress tape, trying my hardest to avert my eyes as Isabella lifted the part of her dress that was covering her breast and discarded of the tape that had come loose. "I'm sorry, I know this is so awkward, but I figured you of all people wouldn't mind. Could you just place the tape here?" Christ, she wanted me to _touch her?_ I wasn't sure that my pants could get any tighter.

I took a deep breath, and as much as I knew I should, I couldn't look away from her bare breast, or as much of it as I could see. I quickly placed the tape, and she smoothed her dress back down.

"I'm really sorry, Edward, I know this was so unprofessional. I've never been to something like this and Alice promised that the tape would—"

"It's fine, Isabella. Let's just get back," I said coolly, trying to hide the lust in my voice. It had been a long fucking time since I had seen any part of a woman that wasn't at a photoshoot or on the screen of my personal computer.

She nodded quickly and hurried out the door. This had ended up being quite the eventful evening, and I was terrified of these emotions that I was feeling toward Isabella. I needed to get a grip on myself and remember that she was already spoken for.


	6. Issue 6

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

Thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for being my beta and Sara aka Nikki Black and Sukiethree for pre-reading!

oOo

Things had seemed… _odd_ at work after the gala, and I felt that I may have severely stepped over by boundaries with Edward. I'd initially thought in the car on the way to the venue that we may have been breaking new ground, but not one word had been spoken again about him reading the articles I'd written or any other sort of casual conversation. So I just decided to go back to biding my time for the year and being his beck-and-call girl.

"Isabella? _Isabella!"_ he called for me, his voice sounding exasperated as I hurried into his office.

"You needed me, Edward?" I asked.

"Yes. I've been looking over next month's issue and half of it has to be scrapped. We need to reshoot the winter trends spread, I need you to find me fifteen models that don't look like… _this._ "He gestured to the book in front of him. "And all of these coats are wrong. I need Burberry, Givenchy, hell, I'll even settle for Balmain, we just need _high end._ I don't know why we went with any other photographer than Demarchelier, so you'll also need to book him for the reshoot. I need this done before you leave for the day." He glanced at the clock. It was already past twelve in the afternoon, and this could literally take all day, if not longer. I nodded and rushed out of his office, running directly into Alice.

"Hey!" she said happily before she saw the look on my face. "Hey, what is it?" She frowned.

I pushed out a hard breath. "I have to book fifteen new models _and_ Patrick Demarchelier, who has a full fucking schedule, which is why we didn't use him in the first place, _and,_ I have to make coats by Givenchy, Burberry, and Balmain appear out of thin air by the time I leave, and I'm sure there will be more," I said as I glared at his office doors.

"Whoa, okay, well, first come have lunch with me?" she pleaded. "You can't do all of this on an empty stomach."

"I really should just get this done…" I hesitated.

"It'll only be a half hour, plus you haven't told me how the gala went! _Please?"_ she begged again.

"Fine." I relented and walked over to Edward's door, knocking and waiting for the okay to enter. "I'm taking my lunch," I told him curtly and left the room.

"By the end of the day, Isabella!" he called after me.

"Wow. You're not kidding. He's usually… _demanding,_ but he just sounds pissed today."

oOo

We sat down at one of the tables in the cafeteria, and before I could even take the first bite of my food, Alice started in with questions. "So, tell me, what did you think of the gala? Did you have any fun? I know they can sometimes be terribly stuffy. I know Andy always made Edward's night hell."

I blew out a breath. "I'm pretty sure I beat Andy out by a mile as far as making Edward's night hell."

Alice raised an eyebrow at me when I failed to continue. "Well? Are you going to tell me what happened?"

I glared at her. "Really, it was all _your_ fault. _Of course this tape will hold all night, here just take this with you to calm yourself_ ,"I said mockingly.

She looked mortified. "Oh _no_!It came loose? Did you fall out, did you—"

"No, I noticed in time, but I had to have Edward help tape me back in!" I sighed in exasperation of the memory.

Alice just stared at me for a moment before she burst out laughing. "Oh God! You had… _my brother_ … help tape you back in? I'm so sorry!" She snorted as she continued to laugh.

"You don't sound very sorry," I said, glaring at her again.

oOo

After a quick lunch, I sat down at my desk, pulling up the number for the modeling agency that we normally went through. I relayed Edward's very specific criteria that they couldn't look like _this_.In actuality, just by looking at the photos I could tell what he meant, and that slightly disturbed me. A number of weeks ago I wouldn't have seen anything wrong. Now, they looked tired or bored, and _Soigné_ needed sleek and well-groomed.

After negotiating with the agency for well over an hour, I glanced at the clock. It was nearing four-thirty; if I had any chance of reaching Demarchelier or his people, I had to hurry.

oOo

I'd lined up the fifteen models he needed _and_ gotten Patrick Demarchelier to reschedule another of his photo shoots in order to work with us, and all before five-thirty in the evening. Somehow, I was finally figuring out how to do this job right.

"Isabella?" he called for me once again, and I hurried into his office.

"Yes?"

"Well, where do we stand?" He sounded frustrated.

"I have the models lined up, the agency has emailed over their profiles for you to look at, and I got Demarchelier to reschedule another shoot and make _Soigné_ his priority for Friday," I relayed to him proudly.

It was that moment when he gave me his first genuine smile. If I'd thought he was breathtaking before, there were no words for him when he smiled. "Well done, Isabella!"

"I haven't reached out about the coats yet—"

"Right, let's go then," he said as he stood from his chair.

"Go?"

"Yes, _go._ I know that Alice still helps you put together these ensembles every week," he said as he gestured to my outfit. "Do you honestly think I'm going to solely trust your judgment—even with a stylist—on what I'm needing?" He smirked at me. That man made my head spin; one moment he was praising me, and the next, insulting me. Or had he been teasing?

oOo

The rush hour traffic was crazy, and it had taken us nearly an hour just to go a few blocks, but finally, we pulled up outside of Neiman Marcus.

"Normally," Edward began, "they would bring the clothes to _us,_ and myself and a few other stylists would decide, but we're out of time and, well, honestly, this was always my favorite part when _I_ was a stylist."

I glanced over at him and his face looked more relaxed than I had ever seen it. "You love this side of your job, don't you?" I asked quietly.

"I love all the sides of my job, but yes, this is one of my favorites." There was that smile again.

oOo

By the time we left and were back in the car, my head was spinning. I had listened to hours of words like peplum, and swing coats, and cinching being thrown around, and I was trying my best to keep up.

One other major thing that I learned was all of these coats were very, _very_ expensive. Alice had refused to disclose the amount of money an outfit of mine cost, and now I was thankful for that.

I looked over and noticed that Edward's previous content demeanor was wiped away. "I've done it again," he said quietly, and I wondered if he meant to say it out loud.

"Done what again?" I asked carefully.

"I've missed another night putting my daughter to bed, and without my—without Andy, I'm all she has."

"I'm sure she knows you love her very much," I said softly. There were so many sides to Edward Cullen, he continued to surprise me every day.

He glanced over at me. "Have dinner with me? I can't go home and eat alone again, and she's already asleep, it's…" he trailed off.

I hesitated for a moment, knowing that Jake would be pissed that I was out so late and hadn't checked in, but in all honesty, I wasn't sure how much I cared anymore. He was constantly getting on my case as to how I had sold out, and that my job was really who I loved now. I was getting tired of it. Plus, I really did want to have dinner with Edward. Even if there was no possible way we could ever be together, I was hopeful that we could one day be friends.

He clearly took my lack of response as a no. "You don't have to; I shouldn't have asked. I'm sure you have to get home to—"

"Actually, I'd love to have dinner with you, Edward." And for the third time that day, he gave me that incredible smile that made my stomach flutter. I knew that I was with Jake—for now—and I would never cheat on him. I was starting to hate the fact that Edward and I could only ever be friends, if even that. Why did he have to be gay?


	7. Issue 7

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

Thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for being my beta and Sara aka Nikki Black and Sukiethree for pre-reading!

EPOV

oOo

I knew I was taking a chance when I asked her to have dinner with me, but the loneliness of going home to a quiet house and sitting in my bedroom eating reheated leftovers from the dinner I had once again missed with my daughter was too much to bear. So I asked, and immediately regretted it when she hesitated to answer. She was with someone, and she just didn't see me as I saw her. I felt my heart drop into my stomach like a lead weight.

"You don't have to. I shouldn't have asked. I'm sure you have to get home to—" I began to say when she cut me off.

"Actually, I'd love to have dinner with you, Edward."

I couldn't help the smile that overtook my face. "Great, I know just the place."

oOo

The look on her face was priceless when we pulled up in front of the grungy-looking diner. "I know it doesn't look like much, but they have the best burgers and pie you could ever imagine."

"I'm sure they do, I just didn't expect…" she trailed off, but I knew what she was going to say. I knew how I portrayed myself; a stuck-up asshole that always knew better than anyone. It was the constant façade that I kept up. I was the editor-in-chief of a fashion magazine that primarily catered to women. As far as fashion editors went, it was a mainly female-dominated world. I had to constantly appear to be better than the next person in order to be taken seriously.

In my personal life, though—or lack thereof—I had no clue what to do with myself. I wasn't truly comfortable unless I was behind my desk or in a meeting of some sort.

"Come on, I haven't been here in ages and I'm starving." I pushed my door open and reached my hand out for her to take. And when she did, just like the few times before that I held her hand, I never wanted to let it go. It was disarming to feel these feelings. I knew that after four years of being alone, I should want some form of companionship, and I did. I just didn't know how to accept the feeling that Isabella was dropped into my lap and was too good to be true. I was scared to have my heart—or even worse, Katie's heart—broken. So this time I dropped her hand instead of waiting for her to pull away. I'd have to settle for trying to be friends with her for right now. Besides, as I constantly had to remind myself, she already had someone.

We sat in a somewhat comfortable silence for a few moments before I decided to speak up. "So a degree in journalism from the Columbia School of Journalism. Why, when you had no real interest in the fashion industry, did you apply for a position as an assistant at Soigné?" I was honestly curious.

"Well… it was a job at a magazine, and the only one to call me back," she said sheepishly.

"Ah, it all makes sense now." I smirked at her. "How are you liking it? You know, besides dealing with your demanding boss?"

She gave me a small smile. "Honestly, the first couple of weeks were… _difficult_.But now, I really am enjoying learning the ins and outs of the industry. I never had a chance to experiment with fashion when I was growing up. It was just me and my dad, and he had no clue. By the time I was old enough… well, it just didn't seem important anymore." She shrugged.

It was nice to have a little insight into what made her, _her._ I'd figured there was a reason behind the way she had initially been dressing and comporting herself. She showed a lack of confidence in what she was truly capable of being, inside _and_ out.

"And you enjoy letting Alice help dress you?"

She gave me another small smile. "I am. It makes me feel… _good._ Jacob doesn't seem to agree, but I don't want to complain," she added hastily.

"Jacob is your… boyfriend?"

"Yes," was all she replied with, ending that part of the conversation. Thankfully, our food arrived a few moments later.

oOo

Once we'd finished our meal, I knew there was no avoiding the fact that Isabella would have to head home. "Did you drive to the office?" I asked, hoping that she hadn't and that I would get just a few more moments with her. I knew nothing would become of _us_ , but that didn't mean I couldn't enjoy her company or her beauty.

"Oh, no. I normally take the subway, it's just a couple blocks from our apartment. I can take it now, it's not too—"

"No! I mean no, my driver can drop you off. You're on the way to my house, anyway." I lied, she was nowhere near my house.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "All right. If you're sure."

"I'm perfectly sure," I said as I opened her door for her and she slipped in.

oOo

Once again, we rode in comfortable silence, and this time I didn't feel the need to fill it with any sort of conversation. I was content to simply _be_ with her.

All too soon we pulled up in front of her building. I slid out of the car first in order to walk her to the door, wanting to make sure she got in safely. It didn't _seem_ like a bad neighborhood, but it was Queens, after all.

"Oh, you don't have to walk me up—" she started, but was interrupted by the front door clanging open loudly and who I assumed was her boyfriend jogging down the front steps.

"Where the _fuck_ have you been, Bella? I've been trying to call you all night! And who the hell is this? Is this your boss? Are you fucking him now? Is that how you got your job?" he shouted at her and grabbed her roughly by the arm. I could smell the strong odor of alcohol coming off of him in waves.

"Get off of me, Jacob!" she shouted, wrenching her arm out of his grasp. He moved in to grab her again, but I stepped in between them.

"Don't you dare lay another hand on her," I growled, before turning slightly toward Isabella. "Get in the car, Bella. You're not staying here." Thankfully, I didn't have to tell her twice and she hurried back into the car.

"If you ever so much as look her direction again, I'll rip your balls off and shove them down your throat," I snarled at him, shocking myself with such a violent threat before I climbed inside the car with Isabella.

"Drive, _now,_ Alec," I told my driver.

"Where to, sir?" he asked as he put the car in drive and sped off.

"Home," I stated.

"What? I can't stay at your place, Edward! This is all just so—" she started, but before she could finish, a sob burst forth.

I pulled her against me. "You can, and you will," I said softly and she just nodded against my chest. All I wanted was to turn the car around and go back to beat him within an inch of his life. Once again, I shocked myself with such violent thoughts. It seemed Isabella really brought out my inner caveman.

"You called me Bella back there," she said quietly after she had calmed down, her voice hoarse from crying.

"So I did," I agreed. I was beyond screwed. I had continued to call her Isabella to keep myself from getting too close, and now all I wanted to do was to hold her and protect her from everything and anything. I had only known her a short while, but I already knew I was falling for her, fast and hard.

oOo

 **A/N: Hi Friends! I just wanted to apologize for not getting back to all of your reviews. I've had a few real life issues that have fogged my brain a bit, and they just completely slipped my mind. I've read each and every one of them though, and I'm so glad you're all loving this story! I promise to try to get back to you next time!**


	8. Issue 8

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

Thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for being my beta and Sara aka Nikki Black and Sukiethree for pre-reading!

A/N:So, I'm just as anxious as a lot of you are to get to this part, so I figured I'd put us all out of our misery! Lol! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Also, there are pictures of Edward's house, Katies playroom and Bella's outfit in my Facebook group. The link is on my FFN profile!

oOo

It was almost an hour later that we pulled up in front of a townhouse in SoHo. I gave a humorless laugh.

"I'm on the way to your house, am I?" I looked over at Edward. "Why would you say that when you live in the exact opposite direction?" I knew I had no reason to be mad at him since he had literally done nothing to deserve it other than protect me. In reality, _that_ was why I was so angry. This morning I'd had no reason for protection. My relationship with Jake had been rocky at best lately, but something obviously just _snapped_ with him tonight.

"I'm sorry I'm being rude, I just—"

"I just wanted to spend more time with you," he spoke at the same time I did, and I glanced over at him.

" _Why?"_ I asked, confused by this revelation.

"Simple. I enjoy your company," he said as he slid out of the car and I followed behind him as he entered his house.

I stopped in my tracks, simply in awe. His house was gorgeous. It had a modern feel to it, with light wood floors and cream colored walls. It was decorated simply but beautifully. I did notice, however, there was no sign of a child living here. At least, that was until we started to climb the stairs.

It was small things that I noticed at first: a storybook left on the stairs, a tiara on a bookshelf, just small signs a little girl was here. As we got further down the hall, we passed a room that would have been almost any little girl's dream. It was all light pink walls with frilly lace curtains. It was bursting with toys and everything that just screamed _princess._

"This is your room," Edward said as we walked further down the hall and I followed him into a gorgeous room with a queen-sized bed in the middle. "You have your own en-suite bathroom, and the TV is in that cabinet." He pointed.

"This is too much Edward, I feel like I'm imposing."

"You're not, so stop," he said, his voice commanding. "I'll bring you a t-shirt and some shorts to change into, and I'll have Alice drop by with clothes in the morning." He turned on his heel and left quickly.

A moment later there was a knock on the door, and Edward entered and handed me one of his t-shirts and a pair of shorts. "Well, goodnight, then." He spoke as he left the room and I immediately started to peel my clothes off, stripping down to my bra and panties, if you could even call them that. They were basically scraps of lace. "Oh, Isabella, before I for—Oh, _fuck,_ I—oh _God_ ," he stammered.

I gasped and tried to cover myself up as he re-entered the room. To save us both from any further embarrassment, I dropped my arms and quickly pulled on my pajamas. "Crap, you scared me. It's fine, though. What did you need?"

"How… how are you so casual about this? You were basically _naked_!"

"Oh, I just didn't think that it would matter so much to you since you're, uh, since you're gay, and you've probably seen hundreds of models with less clothing on, anyway." I shrugged.

"Oh, right—wait, _what?_ Who told you I was gay? I'm not gay!" he nearly shouted. "Not that there's anything wrong with someone being gay, but I'm most definitely _not_ gay."

"You're… you're _not gay…"_ I said as I felt my entire body start to flush. "Oh, my God, I'm so stupid, and I'm really sorry, it's—"

It was then that he walked over to me and pulled me against him, pressing his lips roughly against mine. I stood there for a moment letting him kiss me until I finally gave in and began kissing him back. I threaded my fingers through the back of his hair as he moaned softly against my mouth and pressed himself against me. From the bulge that I felt in his pants, he definitely _wasn't_ gay.

He pulled away suddenly and the kiss was over just as quickly as it started, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, I'll just…" he said as he backed up towards the door before running out and leaving me utterly confused. I climbed into bed and hoped that sleep would find me, but after this crazy fucking day, I highly doubted it.

oOo

I woke with a start, glancing around the room while everything from the night before came rushing back. Dinner with Edward, Jake turning into a complete asshole... I glanced down at my arm, noticing the bruise that formed from his rough grasp overnight. Then, after all of that, finding out that Edward _wasn't_ gay, and last but far from least, the way he'd kissed me and ran off.

I laid in bed just letting it all soak in and trying to grasp the entire situation. It was a while later when there was a knock at my door.

"Come in," I called out, climbing out of bed as Alice walked in weighed down by garment bags and shoe boxes.

"Good morning!" she said with a giggle and I groaned.

"He told you, didn't he?" I sighed heavily.

"What on earth led you to think my brother was gay?" she said through another fit of giggles.

"Well, there's all the stupid, terrible stereotypes. Like the fact that he's so into fashion, he's ridiculously handsome, and oh! The fact that he was married to someone named _Andy!"_ I practically yelled.

"Yes, _Andrea._ I figured it was common knowledge who the editor-in-chief of one of the most prominent fashion magazines was married to," Alice said with a shrug, placing the bags and shoes on the bed.

"Maybe, but I'd have to actually have _read_ that magazine and known who Edward Cullen was to have that common knowledge!" I said in a huff, glaring at Alice.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Put on what's in the first bag and then go down for breakfast, I'll see you this afternoon." She left the room with that statement.

Once she left, I unzipped the top bag and made quick work of getting dressed. As annoying as she was this morning, I had to hand it to Alice; she always helped me to look amazing. I stood in the mirror admiring my outfit for a moment. She had dressed me in a cropped burgundy sweater with a black, high-waisted A-line mini skirt and paired it with black tights and caramel colored ankle boots. The boots were my only concern. They had to be at least six-inch heels, the highest heel I'd yet to wear, so for a few moments, I practiced walking back and forth in my room before I felt confident enough to venture out in them.

oOo

As I made my way down the stairs and into the dining room, which I was thankful to remember the location of from the night before, I stopped short as I entered the room. My breath caught in my throat. Edward sat at the table with his daughter. He was still in his pajamas and his hair was in even more disarray than normal. He looked so relaxed as he quietly spoke to her; something he said made her giggle.

Suddenly she glanced up, taking notice of me and loudly proclaiming like only a child could, "Oh, Daddy! She's so pretty, is she our queen?"


	9. Issue 9

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

Thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for being my beta and Sara aka Nikki Black and Sukiethree for pre-reading!

EPOV

oOo

"Don't you remember, Daddy? The other night when I asked for you to find a queen since I'm a princess and you're the king?" As Katie grew older, I was beginning to learn that children really had no filter.

"Oh, uh, this is uh..." I stuttered over my words, trying to find an acceptable answer for Katie and not insult Isabella at the same time. I was still a mess from my behavior last night. It was then that Bella spoke up.

"My goodness, _you_ must be Princess Katie!" Bella grinned at my daughter. Katie returned her grin easily.

"I am!" Katie said excitedly. "Are you a queen? I told Daddy we needed a queen."

Isabella smiled softly at Katie. "No, sweetie, I'm not a queen. My name is Bella."

When Katie went on, I knew I needed to put a stop to it. "But you're so pretty and—"

"Katie," I interrupted her, "you need to go and gather your things. Tanya will take you to school."

"Oh, all right." She pouted. "I still think she should be the queen," she grumbled on her way out.

I gave a nervous chuckle and sat opposite of Isabella. "I'm sorry, she's been on this princess kick, and—"

"It's fine. It's sweet," Bella said as she gave me a small smile.

"About last night, Isabella—"

"Bella. If you have enough nerve to kiss me, Edward, you can at least call me Bella." She glared at me.

"Right. Bella. About last night, I was out of line, and it won't happen again. I took advantage of a vulnerable situation, and I'm sure I was also subconsciously trying to prove that I'm not… _gay_ ,"I said.

She groaned and put her head in her hands. "I still feel so stupid. But everyone kept talking about _Andy,_ and I just assumed, well, you know." Her cheeks turned the most beautiful shade of pink. "As for the kiss, it was completely unexpected, but that's not to say that I didn't enjoy it. It would have been better had you not run out, though," she said quietly, and my eyes snapped up to hers.

"I'm assuming after last night that you and Jake are finished?" I figured that she was smart enough to never go back to him, but I had to be certain that if I was even going to try and start something with her one day, that there would be no one else in the way.

"I would never go back to—"

My phone rang, cutting her off. I glanced down at the screen, knowing I had to take the call. "Excuse me, I'm sorry," I said to her. "Cullen," I barked into the phone. I stood and headed toward my home office, but not without noticing the hurt in Bella's eyes. Sadly, I knew she would quickly learn, if she hadn't already, that most of the time work came first.

oOo

I glanced at the clock in my office; it was just about five in the evening, and for once almost everything in front of me was complete. I just had a few layouts to go over and approve, but I could finish those at home after Katie was in bed. It had been an oddly smooth day with few hiccups. "Isa—I mean, Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?" she answered, hurrying into my office.

"It seems as if everything is complete for the moment, so I was thinking we'd have an early day." I smiled.

"Oh, uh, all right."

"Is there something wrong with going home early? Would you prefer I found more work for you?" I quirked an eyebrow, leaning back in my chair.

"No. I mean, well, I should probably book a hotel until I can sort out my living arrangements."

"No. You're fine to stay at my house. That way I'll know you're safe," I said, my tone not leaving room for argument. But of course, she argued anyway.

"Edward, I can't. I don't want to intrude on your personal life. You have Katie to worry about, you don't need to be worrying about me, as well." She sighed.

"You let me decide whom and what I choose to worry about, all right?" I replied, and thankfully she didn't put up much of a fight that time.

" _Fine_." She huffed and left to gather her things.

The car was silent for most of the ride home until I just couldn't handle it any longer. "Bella?" I said quietly

"Yes?"

"We never got to finish our conversation from this morning. I'm sorry. You… you are finished with Jake, aren't you?" I asked in an unsure voice.

"Of course, I'm done with him." She gave a humorless chuckle. "We were headed down that path anyway, but I'd never stay with someone who even attempted to put his hands on me. I do need to get my things from the house, though."

"I'll have someone retrieve your stuff, you don't need to worry about that." I wasn't about to let her go near that place again.

"You don't have to do that. I'm not some damsel in distress who needs saving." She glared at me, and I sighed heavily.

"Is there a reason you tend to throw all of my kindness back in my face lately?" I said sharply, causing her eyes to widen.

"I… that's not what I've meant to do. I'm sorry. I just don't like feeling so… _helpless."_ It was her turn to sigh. "Fine, send someone. It'll be easier that way, anyway." She slouched down in her seat, looking defeated.

"You're far from helpless, Bella," I started, but was cut off as we pulled up to the house and my phone rang simultaneously. "I have to take this, I'm sorry. Go ahead, I'll be right in. _Cullen_ ," I once again barked into the phone as she climbed out and shut the door behind her.

oOo

It was a half hour later that I finally ended the call and walked through the door, heading toward the dining room.

Tanya, Katie, and Bella were sitting around the table having dinner while Katie was chattering on endlessly between bites.

"I know that you said you _aren't_ a queen, but you could _pretend_ to be one. I'm not _really_ a princess," Katie said, trying to convince Bella to accept the role.

"Oh, I'm not sure I'm really meant to be a queen, pretend or not, Katie," Bella replied with a sad smile. I knew I needed to intervene.

"How's my little Katie bug?" I asked loudly, causing a squeal from her as she jumped up from her chair and ran to me.

"Daddy, you're home! Did you know that Bella is staying with us for _longer_?"

"I thought I'd heard something like that." I grinned and gave her a kiss on the nose.

"Her teacher said she had a great day at school today, and to remind you that you need to schedule your parent-teacher conference, Edward," Tanya spoke up and I nodded.

Tanya had been invaluable to me for years. First as my housekeeper, and then once Katie was born and Andy decided to call it quits on us, as Katie's nanny. She was already in her early fifties, and I knew that she couldn't work for me forever.

It was then that my eyes traveled to Bella. Maybe if I ever got my shit fully together and wasn't so afraid of getting my heart broken, Katie could have more of a mother figure than just a grandmother figure.


	10. Issue 10

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

Thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for being my beta and Sara aka Nikki Black and Sukiethree for pre-reading!

oOo

There was a soft knock at my bedroom door. "Bella? May I come in?" I heard Edward ask from the other side.

"Yeah, come on in," I called back, and the door opened as Edward walked into the room.

"I was hoping to get the chance to talk to you. I know we kept getting interrupted today, and I'm sorry about that."

"You have a lot of responsibilities." I shrugged, trying to hide my disappointment.

"I do, you're right. That's not to say you don't deserve some of my time. If I could, I would give you almost _all_ of my time, but that goes to Katie." He gave me a soft smile.

I stared at him, not sure what to make of this revelation. "Why? You don't owe me any of your time, Edward."

He shrugged. "Because I care about you, and as I've said before, I enjoy your company. This is difficult for me, Bella. It's been a long time since I've had any real interest in getting to know someone, and frankly, I'm terrified of you."

My eyes widened at that statement. "Terrified of me? What, why?"

"Because you're beautiful and smart, and hard working. I can tell that you care deeply for those around you and, well, I think I'm falling for you. But I… it's going to take me some time, Bella. I have Katie to think of, and Andy— _Andrea_ ,I mean," he said with a slight smirk. "She, well, let's just say she left a mark. Plus, as we both know, I'm not always the easiest to get along with."

"Edward, I—"

"Here I am going on about all of this when maybe you're not even interested in me in that way. I'm sorry. I know you just ended a long relationship, and—"

" _Edward!"_ I nearly shouted, causing him to pause. "I'm falling for you, too. I have been for a while, but, well, I thought you were gay and that nothing could ever come of it. You're right. I _did_ just end a relationship, which I'm not exactly broken up over, but maybe we could take this slowly?"

"Slowly. I can do slowly." He sighed, reaching over and lacing his fingers with mine. "Is this all right?"

I nodded, giving his hand a light squeeze.

"I don't have a lot of free time, Bella. I know you know that better than most. But I want to try. Sometimes either Katie or work is going to take precedence, though, so if there's ever a time you feel you can't do this, tell me truthfully."

"I'm sure I can handle it, Edward," I said with a small smile.

He nodded as he stood up. "All right, I'll let you get some sleep, then." He kissed me softly on the forehead. "Goodnight, Bella."

"Goodnight, Edward," I said as he left, closing the door with a soft click. I wasn't sure how I was going to sleep after that conversation.

oOo

"Good morning, you look lovely today," Edward greeted me quietly as I walked into the dining room the next day. I _felt_ lovely today. Alice had dressed me in a bright red mini dress with scalloping along the neck and hemline, pairing it with knee-high brown boots.

"Bella, you have the prettiest dresses!" Katie exclaimed. "Andy always has pretty dresses, too, but she never lets me touch. She says I'll get them dirty." She pouted, and I glanced over at Edward, confused as to why a five-year-old would be calling her mom by her first name.

"I'll explain later," he said softly, and I nodded.

" _Your_ dress is even prettier than mine!" I said, crouching down in front of Katie. "You look just like I always imagined a princess would." The smile that she gave me was blinding, and so very much like her father's.

I glanced up, feeling Edward's gaze on me. There was a look in his eyes that I couldn't quite place. It almost seemed as if he was in awe. I stood up quickly, straightening out my dress.

"Time for school, Miss Katie!" Tanya called out. Katie jumped up from her chair, giving Edward a quick hug.

"Bye, Daddy! Bye, Bella!" she yelled as she ran off.

"I haven't had breakfast yet, would you join me, Bella? There's a really nice cafe just a block or two from here."

"Don't we need to be at work soon?" I questioned. I'd love to have breakfast with him, but it wasn't like the Edward I'd come to know to run late.

"It keeps them on their toes for me to be a bit late or early from time to time. They'll never know exactly when the boss is going to show up. It's worked on you before, hasn't it?" he said with a wicked grin, and I laughed.

"Is that Edward Cullen's secret?" I teased.

"Something like that," he said with a shrug, and we headed out the door.

oOo

"Can I ask you a question, Edward?" I said as we sat in the little cafe, enjoying our coffee and pastries.

"Anything you'd like," he replied honestly.

"Maybe it's none of my business, but why does Katie call Andy, well, _Andy?"_ I asked.

He sighed deeply, his eyes losing the recent gleam they had obtained. "Andrea… well, she's very much into herself. I knew that she was that way from the very beginning—maybe not to the extreme that it is now—but regardless of that, there was a spark between us at one time. Katie wasn't planned, and Andy would have never had her if it weren't for me. She'd been adamant about not wanting children, and up until the moment she said she was pregnant, I had been okay with not having children as well."

I stared at him, my jaw hanging open. While I understood and supported a woman's right to have an abortion, I couldn't imagine that beautiful little girl not being here. It also tore at my heart because I was pretty sure my own mother had felt the same.

He continued, "From the moment I saw this little alien-like creature on the ultrasound I was in love. And the moment I heard her first cry, Katie was my everything. I was wrapped around her tiny little finger. Andy tried, she honestly did, I have to give her that, but after a year she told me she just couldn't do it. Even with Tanya and myself taking on the majority of Katie's needs, she just didn't want to be a mother, and she couldn't handle coming second to her own daughter." He shrugged, his eyes sad.

"I'm sorry. My mother didn't want to be a mom, either. When I was about three, one day she just left and never came back. But I had my dad, who obviously knew _nothing_ about raising a little girl, but still, he tried. And Katie has _you_ , and from what I've seen, you're an amazing dad."

He gave me a sad smile. "I really hope you're right. I try my best, but I always feel like I'm lacking. Anyway, Katie calls her Andy because even though Katie knows that Andy is her mother, Andy just doesn't want to be called Mommy. She doesn't want to play that role, she's made that clear. But still, from time to time she'll pop in for a random birthday, or she'll send her extravagant things. Meanwhile, what Katie really wants and needs is someone to have a tea party with." He sighed.

We sat in silence for a few moments, both of us reflecting on our own thoughts. "Bella?" he said barely above a whisper.

"Hmm?"

"Your mother is a ridiculous woman to not want to be part of your life," he said as he gripped my hand in his.

oOo

It was later that day that Alice approached me, asking if I wanted to have a late lunch with her.

"Sure, go on ahead and I'll meet up with you. I have a call I need to make," I told her.

"All right, I'll see you in a few minutes," she told me with a smile.

I picked up my cell phone, dialing the number I knew by heart.

"Hello?" his gruff voice answered.

"Hi, Daddy," I said in reply.

"Hey, kid! I was just thinking about you. Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, I was thinking about you, too. I just wanted to thank you for being such a great dad. I know it wasn't easy."

I heard him as he cleared his throat. I knew compliments of any sort weren't easy for Charlie. "You made it easy by being such a great kid," he replied, and that warmed my heart.

Maybe my mom didn't want me, and maybe Katie's mom didn't want her, but we were both lucky because we had great dads.


	11. Issue 11

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

Thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for being my beta and Sara aka Nikki Black and Sukiethree for pre-reading!

EPOV

oOo

I had never been one to be jealous, not even while I was married. I worked in the fashion industry, constantly surrounded by beautiful people; it was only natural to take notice of the people around me.

Of course, that was until I saw the way other men looked at Bella. The few times we'd been out in public together their eyes would rake over her body, taking in all her beauty and undressing her with their eyes. It drove me insane and made my newly found inner caveman rear his head.

To make matters worse, every damn day Bella showed up in another dress or a short skirt. And on the days that she wore pants, they were skinny jeans or tight leather leggings that looked painted on.

As crude as it sounded, I didn't think my dick could take it much longer. We were taking things slowly and getting to know each other better, but that wasn't to say I hadn't had fantasies about taking her on my desk a time or two—or a hundred. Andrea was a beautiful woman, and I had been affected by her at one point in time, but _never_ in the way I was affected by Bella. I quite literally _craved_ her.

Today was no different than all of the rest. She wore a black Valentino mini dress that showed off her legs amazingly paired with black leather knee-high Christian Louboutin boots.

I had a stack of articles to get through, plus I had a meeting with my head stylist that afternoon to go over the cover and celebrity spread for our December issue coming up in a couple of months. But instead of concentrating on any of those things, all I could think about were those boots and how she would look with nothing but them on; those signature red-bottomed heels on my shoulders while I laid her back on my desk and pounded into her. I took a deep breath, trying to clear my mind and failing miserably.

"Edward?" I heard Bella call my name, snapping me out of my daze. "Victoria is here for your meeting."

I glanced up at the clock. _Fuck,_ it was already half-past four. "Okay, send her in, then." I sighed, running a hand over my face.

"Is everything all right?" Bella asked.

I nodded. "Yes, just a little distracted today. Send Victoria in, please. _Now,_ Bella," I said firmly, dismissing her when she stood there a moment too long. I knew I was acting more temperamental than I had recently, but in all honesty, I was just _overwhelmed_ by all these new feelings and how they were affecting me and my work.

"Of course," she said as she hurried out to send Victoria in. At least I'd gotten a good look at her ass.

oOo

"Isabella!" I called out to her after Victoria left my office. I was absolutely livid with the sketches and mock-ups Victoria had presented me with. They were half-assed and cheap looking. _Soigné_ was all or nothing, and I'd have preferred she presented me with nothing.

" _Isabella!"_ This time I yelled. She came hurrying into my office, eyes wide.

"I'm sorry, Edward, I was just finishing up—"

"Whatever it was, it's not important!" I barked at her, causing her to clamp her mouth shut. I knew that I was taking my frustrations out on the wrong person, but I was irritated beyond belief. I was supposed to have a team of employees to delegate jobs to, _specific_ jobs which they were hired for, but instead, it always ended up on my desk half-done and waiting for me to fix it. I was tired of these people's incompetence.

"Look at these and tell me what _you_ see. _Please_." I gestured angrily to the papers in front of me.

She hesitated for a moment, looking over the sketches before speaking. "A mess. I see a mess. This is for Lady Gaga's cover?" she asked and I gave a sharp nod as she continued, "I mean, her style has changed dramatically in recent years. She's still... _different,_ but not nearly as extreme. This is too much. I can see why Victoria went so... _edgy,_ since it _is_ Gaga, but this is _Soigné_. You need edgy _and_ classy. This is just... _messy."_ She stared at me, her eyes wide and nervous. It was as if she was shocked at her own appraisal.

"You get it," I said as I rose from my seat. "You get it almost as well as I do, Bella."

"I mean, I don't know about _that._ I just told you what I saw and what I thought," she said quietly as I took a step closer to her.

"And what you thought was _accurate_. You understand this already after such a short time, more than some people who have worked here for _years_." I inched closer to her.

"Edward, I—" she began to say, but I cut her off, gripping her face in my hands and crashing my mouth against hers hungrily. I couldn't help myself; the way she'd just explained everything she was seeing as if it were second nature to her was fucking _hot._

It only took a second before she was kissing me back just as desperately. I walked us backward, sitting down in my desk chair and pulling her down to straddle my lap all while never breaking our kiss. She moaned softly, giving me just enough access to her mouth to slip my tongue past her lips, tangling it with her own. I groaned into her mouth as she started to grind herself against me. I was sure she could feel me hard and straining against my pants since I could feel the heat of her pussy pressing against me through the layers of my clothing. That was until she sat up just a little higher, and suddenly we were tipping backward and there was no way for me to fight gravity. We hit the floor with a loud thunk, the high back on the chair thankfully cushioning my fall as I cushioned Bella's. We lay there on the floor staring at each other before Bella started to giggle, and I couldn't stop myself from laughing with her.

"I'm sorry that I basically attacked you after yelling at you," I said as I helped her up off of the floor. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Please stop apologizing each time you kiss me. I'll take the apology for your yelling, but not for the kiss." She dusted herself off and I nodded.

"No apologies for kissing you, got it. But I really am sorry for yelling. I'm just so aggravated. I don't know what these people are getting paid for. In all honesty, _you_ could probably do Victoria's job. Your thoughts were spot on."

She rolled her eyes again. "Alice still puts together my outfits for me, Edward. I'm not exactly ready to dress models and celebrities."

"Maybe not yet, but one day, you will," I told her truthfully.

"I want to write, Edward," she said quietly, almost as if she was afraid to say it to me. I gave her a reassuring smile.

"There's nothing saying that you can't one day write for Soigné. That is, of course, if that's what you want."

"Maybe one day," she replied.

"Now, will you have dinner with me tonight?" I asked her, effectively changing the subject.

"Edward Cullen, are you asking me out on a date?" She smiled.

I shrugged. "It's the least I can do after attacking you." I smirked.


	12. Issue 12

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

Thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for being my beta and Sara aka Nikki Black and Sukiethree for pre-reading!

oOo

"Bella?" I heard Edward call me from his office.

"Yes, Edward?" I asked as I entered his office, preparing myself for whatever insane tasks he had for me now.

"Could you take a seat? I need to talk to you about something non-work-related." He sounded nervous.

"Okay, is something wrong?" I asked in concern.

"Not exactly _wrong_. It's just that my parents are visiting for Thanksgiving and I may have told my mother that you're my girlfriend," he said sheepishly.

"Okay, that's not a huge deal. I mean we _are_ dating, so—"

"I may have told her that we're living together and that it's quite serious between us," he said quickly.

" _Oh_. Can I at least ask _why_ you'd tell her that, and just how long they're staying?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"You've met Alice! Imagine someone almost double, no, _triple_ as intrusive as Alice. And then she started in on how she was worried for me, and that I needed companionship and to not work so much, and that Katie needed a good female influence, and I just kind of... _snapped_." He ran a hand over his face.

"I see. You didn't answer my other question."

"I know." He sighed.

"Well?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, uh, two weeks," he said so quietly I almost couldn't hear him.

" _Two weeks_!" I exclaimed, then took a deep breath and asked, "Okay, well, what does it mean to be in a serious relationship with Edward Cullen, as opposed to just dating him?"

"Well, the main thing is, you'd be staying in my— _our_ —room. I can sleep on the couch in there if it makes you uncomfortable. I'm sorry for roping you into this, I can call her back and—"

"It's fine. We're both adults, I think we can share a bed. When are they going to be here?"

"Tomorrow," he said quietly, avoiding my eyes.

It seemed that there was someone aside from Katie who had Edward Cullen wrapped around her finger: his mother.

oOo

"Well, that seems to be everything," I said as I walked out of Edward's enormous walk-in closet. I had just moved all of my belongings out of the guest room I'd been staying in and into Edward's. He had more suits, day clothes, and shoes than any other man I had ever met.

I was honestly feeling a little unsure about this whole thing. I knew basic information about Edward and we had shared a few heated kisses, which all seemed normal for having just started dating, but now we were going be throwing ourselves into a quasi-serious relationship. I was hoping that this would have a positive effect on our relationship and not a negative one.

"That didn't take very long. Is this really all you have?" he asked, concern written on his face.

I shrugged. "This is it. Everything else that wasn't clothing or essentials is in a storage unit now, thanks to Alec getting my things from Jake. My clothing is limited since Alice dresses me every week and I return the clothes I wore the week before to the closet at work."

"You _return_ them?" He narrowed his eyes at me for a moment before softening them. "Why are you returning them? If you want them, they're yours, Bella."

"Do you know how much those clothes cost? I can't keep them, Edward! What do I need a five thousand dollar skirt for?" I asked, gesturing at the skirt I had on.

"Well, this may seem a little forward, but for one thing, it makes your ass look _amazing_." He grinned.

" _Edward_! That may be so"— I smirked—"but there's still no reason to keep it. I'm going to get changed for bed," I said as I grabbed my pajamas and headed into the bathroom.

If I thought the bathroom attached to the guest room was extravagant, I was extremely wrong. I walked over to the bathtub and ran my hand over the smooth porcelain. It could fit at least three people, and I could just imagine taking a long soak with a good book. But then there was the shower; it was huge, and there were jets that could hit you from all different angles. That could be... _fun_. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts as visions of Edward and myself in the shower filled my head. I quickly changed into my pajamas and headed back out into the bedroom.

As I climbed into Edward's oversized bed and lay down beside him, I realized it really wasn't as odd or uncomfortable as I'd imagined.

"Edward?" I said, getting his attention. He was sitting up in bed, his laptop open.

"What do you need, Bella?" He glanced over at me.

"Well, I'm meeting your parents tomorrow. Is there anything I should know about them?"

He gave a small chuckle, closing his laptop. "Right. My parents. Did I ever tell you that I grew up in a small town in Washington state?"

"No, I didn't know that," I said, sitting up a bit more with him.

"I grew up in a town called Forks. It has a little over 3,000 people. My parents still live there. They'd still be in the house Alice and I grew up in if I hadn't insisted on buying them a new home. My father is a veterinarian and close to retiring; my mother was a high school teacher for many years."

I stared at him. A veterinarian and a high school teacher? I expected his father to be a surgeon or something much more extravagant and his mother to be off planning dinner parties.

"How did you end up where you are?" I asked.

"A lot of hard work. I never slacked off in school. I was the valedictorian, you know," he said with a grin. "I always loved fashion; it's like art to me. Some people see beauty in photography or in paintings; I see beauty in the textures and patterns of fabrics, the intricate stitching, those things." He shrugged. "Anyway, I applied and received a full scholarship to FITNYC, and I eventually took a part-time position at Nordstrom as a salesperson—to cover living expenses that my parents couldn't—and eventually made my way up to a stylist. About a year before I graduated, one of the stylists from Soigné called and needed help with a few pieces and they sent me to them. A few weeks later, the fashion director from the magazine called and offered me a position. I just continued to climb the ladder from there."

"Wow. Your parents must be really proud of you."

He reached over and laced his fingers with mine. "They tell me they are. Which really is all that matters to me; that they, Katie, and, well, now you, are proud of who I am."

"Well, aside from how demanding you are at work, I'd say I'm proud to be your girlfriend." I smirked.

"Hmm, I really like the sound of that. My _girlfriend_ ," he said with a smile.

"Yeah?" I said quietly.

"Yeah. Can I kiss you?"

"Oh, you're actually asking this time?" I teased.

"I am," he said as he glanced down at my lips.

"Of course you can," I said as he pulled me close to him, tilting my face up to his as he pressed his lips against mine and kissed me deeply. I moaned softly, threading my fingers through his hair as he slipped his tongue past my lips, curling and stroking it against mine.

He laid me back slowly, hovering above me and never breaking our kiss. I wrapped one of my legs around his waist. From that position, I could feel every inch of his hard cock straining against the thin cotton of his pajama pants. He groaned, grinding himself against me, his lips suddenly leaving mine. "We have to stop. The things I want to do with you, Bella—"

"You're not the only one who wants those things—" I sucked in a deep breath as he pressed himself against me.

"As much as I want to Bella, and fuck, I really, _really_ want to... we can't, not just yet." He pushed out a deep breath.

I groaned, feeling the loss as he rolled off of me. I knew he was right; there was still so much we didn't know about each other, and it would just complicate things further. That being said, it didn't mean that I didn't want to rip his clothes off and mount him.

"No, you're right." I sighed heavily.

"Come here," he said as he held his arms open and I curled up against him. After basically dry humping, being wrapped up in his arms was almost just as good.

 _Almost._


	13. Issue 13

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

Thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for being my beta and Sara aka Nikki Black and Sukiethree for pre-reading!

oOo

"I'll need you to call Michael and reschedule our meeting until sometime next week. I also need ten skirts from Gucci. My parents arrive at three, so I'll need you to fetch them from the airport," he listed off what he needed of me that day as I stared at him. "Is there a problem?" he said with a raise of his eyebrows.

"No. Well, I mean, I didn't think I'd be meeting your parents without you," I said nervously. I wasn't even readyto _meet_ them, let alone by myself!

"Well, there isn't much of an option as you _are_ still my assistant and I have about five different meetings that I have to be _here_ for. So unless you're giving me your resignation, I'm sorry, but this is part of your job, Isabella," he said coolly.

My head was spinning. Last night we lay in bed together, we chatted, and we made out like horny teenagers. Today, I was back to being _Isabella_ as if our relationship was strictly professional and I wasn't meeting my 'boyfriends'parents for the first time, _alone._

"Right. Of course. Well, if that's all, I better get to work." I rose from my seat, doing my best to hide the emotion in my voice.

oOo

I quickly slid back into the car after collecting the skirts Edward need from Gucci. When I glanced at my cell phone I saw it was almost two in the afternoon. I had a little over an hour before Edward's parents would arrive.

"We should head to JFK now, Alec," I said with a sigh.

"Everything alright, Miss?" Alec asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit nervous to meet Edward's mom and dad," I said honestly.

He glanced back at me in the rearview mirror. "Don't worry, Miss, they're lovely people," he tried his best to reassure me.

oOo

I couldn't keep myself from fidgeting while I waited at baggage claim. I'd checked the arrival screen a few times now, seeing that their plane had landed and they were going to be arriving at any moment. I felt as if I was going to be sick. I still couldn't believe he'd left me to do this on my own.

It was a few moments later that people started to filter into the baggage claim area, and I noticed a couple in their early sixties that I knew had to be Edward's parents. He obviously got his looks and build from his father, while he and his mother shared the same coppery brown hair and bright green eyes. They were two of the most attractive people I had ever seen. I took a deep breath as I made my way over to them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?" I said, getting their attention. "I'm Bella Swan. Edward sent me to—"

"Oh, Bella! You're even more beautiful than Edward described! Isn't she gorgeous, Carlisle?" Edward's mother, Esme, exclaimed, not letting Carlisle get a word in as she engulfed me in a hug.

"Oh! Um, thank you," I said, feeling my cheeks heat as I hugged her back.

"Now, you said that my son _sent_ you to pick us up? He couldn't even make time for his own mother," she said with a roll of her eyes as they gathered up their luggage.

I shrugged. "Well, I'm his assistant _and_ girlfriend so this is part of my job description," I told her, trying to not sound annoyed. "Not that I'm not thrilled to meet you," I added quickly.

"That must be an experience, working for Edward and being in a relationship with him," Carlisle finally spoke up.

"It's interesting, to say the least," I said with a small smile as we headed toward the car.

After dropping Edward's parents off at the house I headed back to the office.

"Isabella?" he called for me as soon as I entered, Gucci bags in hand.

"Yes, Edward?" I asked, walking into his office and placing the bags in the corner.

"Where are my parents?" he asked, never looking away from his computer screen.

"I had Alec drop them off at the house," I replied.

"Perfect, thank you. And were you able to reschedule my meeting with Michael?"

"I have. He fit you in on Tuesday morning at nine."

"All right. That was all," he said in dismissal. I hesitated for a moment before I decided to speak up.

"Edward? Have I done something wrong?" I asked quietly, unsure of why today of all days he was treating me so callously. It wasn't unusual for him to be curt with me most days, and I understood his reasons. We were at work and he had an image to uphold, but ever since he'd revealed his feelings for me, he'd soften just slightly.

He sighed, finally turning toward me and making eye contact. "You've done nothing wrong," was all he said. I nodded and left the room.

oOo

"Hey, why do you look like someone kicked your puppy?" Alice asked me as she approached my desk.

I sighed. "It's nothing. I'm fine, Alice."

"You sure don't _sound_ fine. Crap, it's because my parents are in town, isn't it?" she asked.

"That's part of it, but not the whole reason," I said as I eyed Edward's open door. "I can't really talk about it."

"Are you due for a break? Want to grab a quick coffee?"

I nodded. "Just let me tell Edward."

oOo

"How can someone so smart and so handsome also be so incredibly _stupid?"_ Alice asked after I filled her in on my day.

"I don't understand your brother, either. He asks me to be in this relationship with him, treats me so sweetly at home, and then today of all days, he decides to be the world's biggest dick! I _still_ can't believe he sent me to pick up your parents _alone!"_ I exclaimed.

"I've already said it, he's an idiot. But I also think he's scared, Bella; he hasn't had a relationship in four years, and we both know how that turned out. He's got no clue what he's doing. I'm not defending him, but I've seen how he looks at you. He more than merely _cares_ for you. I think he's head over heels for you and it's scaring him to give up some control over his feelings. Talk to him tonight."

"He sure has a funny way of showing it," I said with a roll of my eyes, but her words did make my stomach flutter a bit. I knew what Edward was like outside of work. I knew that he was a man who cared and loved those around him deeply. Even when he was being a dick, I'd count myself lucky if one day he were to love me.

"I'd better be getting back before he loses his shit. I'll see you at dinner later," I said as I hugged her goodbye. I was grateful for her friendship. She loved fiercely, just like her brother.

oOo

The car ride home was a quiet one, with Edward and myself lost in our own thoughts. It wasn't until we pulled up outside of the house that he broke the silence.

"I shouldn't have sent you to get my parents on your own. I'm sorry," he said quietly.

I nodded in reply. "We'll talk about it tonight."

"It's just like we're a real couple," he said with a mirthless laugh.

"I was certain that we _were_ a real couple, or at least on our way to being one," I said as I stepped out of the car, leaving him sitting there.

"Have I fucked everything up already?" I heard him ask from behind me.

I turned toward him. "No, but we really need to talk later. Right now, we have your family to deal with," I said, and he nodded once before we headed into the house to face everyone.

A/N: Hi guys! I just wanted to apologise for not getting back to your reviews lately. My laptop had been acting up, so most everything I do right now is from my phone and replying to reviews is a bit difficult that way. I do read all of them though and appreciate them so much!


	14. Issue 14

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

Thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for being my beta and Sara aka Nikki Black and Sukiethree for pre-reading!

oOo

EPOV

It was never a good thing to hear _'we have to talk'_ come from your girlfriend's mouth. I knew she was right, though; we really did need to talk.

The way I'd treated her today was deplorable. It was one thing to be stern with her—I was stern with _everyone_ at Soigné; she expected that. It was another thing to ask her to pretend to be in a serious relationship, dry hump her like a teenager, and then send her to meet my parents on her own. Even while I was giving her a run-down of the day, I knew it was wrong.

I had obviously known for a while now that I had feelings for Bella, but these feelings were becoming deeper by the day. While we'd laid in bed the night before and I held her in my arms while she drifted off to sleep, I could feel my emotions stirring. I wouldn't be able to let this girl go. I was worried that at the end of these two weeks she'd have a real taste of Edward Cullen as a partner and she'd be gone. So instead of being honest with her, I did what I do best. I tried to keep her at a distance, which really was ridiculous of me; even I knew I couldn't keep my distance from her.

oOo

I finally walked into the house after Bella and was greeted by the sounds of laughter coming from the dining room. My house was never truly quiet since I had Katie running around, but it was never truly alive, either. It usually felt too big for the two—now three—of us.

I followed the noise into the dining room, finding Katie on my mother's lap surrounded by my father, Alice, her husband, Jasper, and Bella. Bella was the only one who didn't seem to be really enjoying herself, which caused my heart to ache. I knew I had everything to do with her unhappiness.

"Edward!"

"Daddy!"

Both my mother and daughter looked up at the same moment. Katie rushed over to me and I scooped her up in my arms as my mother followed, pulling me into her arms. I inhaled deeply, letting myself relax slightly in my mother's arms. It wasn't often I got the chance to see her or my father, who came over and clapped me on the back.

"It's so good to see you, baby," my mother said quietly. "Your Bella is so beautiful, and such a sweet girl."

"She really is," I said as I handed Katie off to Mom. I glanced over at Bella, noticing that she was having a quiet conversation with Alice.

"I think she might just be the one for you, honey," Mom said as she followed my gaze.

"Yeah, I'm starting to think that, too," I said quietly, excusing myself and heading over toward Bella.

"Hi," I said softly. I sat on the seat beside her and took her hand in mine.

She squeezed my hand lightly; hopefully, to let me know that we'd be okay. "Your mother looked happy to see you," she said with a small smile.

I nodded, returning her smile. "It's been at least eight months since we've last seen them. Too long."

It was just then that the catering company I hired for tonight, and then again in a few days for Thanksgiving, announced that dinner would be served shortly. Everyone took their places around the table again, ending our short conversation.

oOo

Later that evening, my father, Jasper, and I sat in the living room having an after-dinner drink while Katie rounded up all the women to play dress-up with her. She was in absolute heaven with all the attention being showered on her. That just broke my heart all the more. She deserved to have attention like this on a regular basis.

"Is everything all right between you and Bella, son?" Dad asked. He always was one to pick up on things like that.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "Everything's okay. We just had a bit of a misunderstanding at work today."

"Working with your girlfriend has to be hard," Jasper said. "I know from Alice that you run a tight ship around there. You're known for being ruthless; how does that work out?"

I shrugged. "Usually it works out fine. Bella understands my position. Today, it was just me being an ass." I chuckled humorlessly. "It's something that we have to work out together, though."

oOo

Katie was tucked into bed, I'd read her two stories, and after such an active and exciting evening, she was out like a light. My parents had slipped away to their room to wind down and relax after a long day of travel, and Alice and Jasper had left an hour ago. Now I found myself standing outside my own bedroom door, nervous about what waited for me on the other side.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves as I turned the doorknob and walked in.

Bella was sitting on the bed propped up against the headboard, flipping through the pages of a back issue of Soigné. She looked up when I walked in. "Did Katie fall asleep easily?"

I nodded, taking a seat next to her. I needed to just dive in. "God, Bella, I'm so sorry about today."

"I just want to know _why_ , Edward. Fetching you skirts, rescheduling your meetings, all of the other tasks you ask of me... I even understand why you're curt most days, that's _all_ fine. But sending me to meet your parents, for the first time, _alone_?Excuse me, but what the _fuck?"_

"This is the worst excuse I could possibly give you, but I got scared. Last night while I was holding you in my arms while you slept, it just felt so right and so natural. It disarmed me, Bella. I'm just _scared._ Scared that I won't be enough, scared of what would happen to Katie if we parted. She adores you, by the way."

"Oh, Edward." She sighed and moved closer to me. "I understand all of those feelings. I'm scared, too, but please don't push me away and shut me out like that again. I know that we can't drop everything and have serious conversations at work, or have you treat me differently from everyone else, but you have to let me know somehow that it's not something _I've_ done, or that we'll talk later."

I wrapped my arms around her, holding her tightly against me. "I really am sorry, sweetheart." I kissed the top of her head.

I felt her nod against my chest. "Please, just try and let me in from now on."

"Look at me, baby," I told her, and she glanced up at me. "I promise to try harder."

I leaned down and kissed her with all of my pent-up emotions of the day. She moaned softly as I slipped my tongue between her lips, meeting hers with mine and stroking it gently. Somehow, she rolled us and was on top of me, straddling my thighs as she ground herself down against my hard cock, all while kissing me roughly. We seemed to end up in this position quite often lately.

I pulled back, breaking our kiss, and looked up at her. "I can't keep myself away from you anymore, Bella. _Fuck,_ I need you." I moaned as I ground myself against her. I slid my hands under the hem of her shirt, running my fingers over the smooth skin of her stomach.

"Don't tease me, Edward. After everything we've done today, I feel like I'm about to burst." She whined and I smirked as I sat us up a bit and lifted her shirt over her head. I groaned loudly once I noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Oh, fuck, you're amazing, baby." I cupped her breasts in my hands and ran my thumbs over her straining nipples. She cried out as I leaned forward, wrapping my lips around one of them.

"Oh, God, Edward, I need…"

I released her nipple and whispered in her ear, "What is it you need, baby? Do you need my cock?" I didn't know where this dirty talk was coming from, but she seemed to like it.

"Oh, fuck, yes." She moaned and I flipped us over quickly. I pulled my own shirt off before reaching down to the waistband of her pajama bottoms.

"Are you sure?" I asked, and when she nodded her consent I slipped her pajama pants and panties down and off. Before I knew it, she was completely bare before me, leaving me extremely overwhelmed.

"You are so beautiful, baby," I said quietly as I took in the sight of her naked body. She instinctively dropped her knees to either side, and that was when I saw just how wet she was for me. "Oh God," I breathed out as I slowly ran my finger through her wet folds before slipping it inside of her. I used my thumb to stroke her clit slowly as she bucked against my hand.

"Does it feel good?" I asked, my voice sounding more husky than normal. She moaned her reply as I added another finger, pumping them in and out of her quickly while adding a bit more pressure to her clit. Her breathing turned into short, quick gasps, and soon she was arching her back and calling out for me as she came hard around my fingers.

I crawled up her body, placing soft kisses to her lips as she ran her hands through my hair. "I need you, Edward. I need you inside of me," she whispered in my ear, and I groaned loudly.

"I want you too, so badly," I breathed out as I slipped my pants and boxers off. "Are you covered? I don't have any condoms—"

She put her finger to my lips. "I'm covered."

That was all the incentive I needed as I pushed into her wet heat, both of us groaning at the feeling. "Oh _God_.Fuck, you feel so good wrapped around me; so tight."

Slowly, I thrust in and out of her, staring down at her and taking in everything that I was feeling, both physically and emotionally. I leaned down, capturing her lips with mine. It was when she wrapped her legs around my waist, pushing me into her deeper that I lost all control.

I pulled almost all the way out before pushing back into her quickly, causing her breath to catch. Over and over, I pounded into her, causing her to make short little gasps, telling me she was close again. I thrust into her once more before she came apart, her pussy clenching tightly around my cock.

"I can't, I'm, oh _shit_ —"

"I want you to come inside me, Edward," she moaned into my ear, and that was all it took. I groaned loudly, coming deep inside her.

"I think I'm in love with you."

It just tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop it. Bella stared back at me like a deer caught in headlights.


	15. Issue 15

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

Thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for being my beta and Sara aka Nikki Black and Sukiethree for pre-reading!

oOo

I stared up at Edward, unsure of what to say. There were so many sides to him; most of them still unseen to me, I was sure. Some days— like today, for example— he made my head spin.

There were mornings that I watched him as he sat at the dining room table, brushing and French braiding Katie's hair before school, or sitting in her playroom with her during the little time he had for himself having intricate tea parties with her. He was both mom _and_ dad.

Then there were the times where he doted on me, handed out compliments, and made me feel like a queen. Or recently, where he took charge and protected me from Jake. Without him there, I'm not sure what would have happened.

Then there was Edward at work. He was tough; he demanded respect and got it. And sometimes, he was downright cold. I was still having trouble fitting all of these different personas into one man.

"Edward, I—"

"You don't have to say anything, Bella."

I sighed. "I'm just a little confused, that's all."

He pushed out a hard breath, rolling off of me and staring up at the ceiling. "You have every right to be confused. Here I am, telling you one second I'm terrified of falling for you, the next, fucking your brains out, and _then,_ the grand finale of telling you that I'm in love with you."

"It's a little much," I agreed. I rolled to my side, taking in his profile.

"It's been a _long_ time since I was intimate with anyone, Bella."

"What happened to ' _fucking my brains out'_?" I teased lightly.

He smirked. "Either way, it's been a long time. I don't sleep around, and I don't do one night stands. From the moment you walked into my office, disheveled and like a mouse of a girl, yet still _so_ beautiful, I knew I wanted you. I just couldn't admit it. I should have never hired you, Bella."

"What? Why!"

"Because it complicates things. I'm an asshole to work for, you know that! How can you love someone who barks orders at you, who has no choice but to reprimand you if something goes wrong?" He sighed.

"I get to see _all_ of you, Edward, not just one side. I get to see you snuggled on the couch, reading with Katie or watching stupid cartoons. I get to see the man who loves his family so very much and will do anything for them. _And_ I get to see you when you're barking orders and taking command of the ship, and just being all around demanding and really fucking hot."

He faced me, eyebrows raised. "You think I'm hot when I'm demanding?"

"You're ridiculously hot for an old man." I grinned.

"I'm only thirty-five, _Isabella_ ,"he growled, and I had to try not to clench my thighs together.

"But to my twenty-three, you're nearly ancient!" I laughed as he glared at me. "Honestly, though, _most_ days I really enjoy working for you, my feelings for you aside. But, Edward, we've gotten seriously off track here."

He nodded, his face turning solemn. "I am in love with you, Bella. It's soon, I know, but I can't help it. The things that I feel for you..." He took a deep breath. "I keep trying to run from them, but I'm tired of running."

"Just give me some time to catch up, okay?"

He nodded and gave me a soft smile that didn't reach his eyes.

oOo

It was around seven in the morning that I heard a little voice at the side of Edward's bed, and I thanked God I'd had the forethought to put my pajamas back on last night. "Daddy. Daddy, wake up!" Katie whisper-yelled, but Edward didn't stir.

"What is it you need, sweetheart?" I asked Katie as I sat up.

"Bella! Did you and Daddy have a sleepover?" she exclaimed happily.

"Uh, yes. What do you need, Katie?" I said, trying not to blush.

"Daddy always does my hair in the morning."

"Why don't we let Daddy sleep, and you let me try?" I had no clue why I was offering; I had no clue how to do a little girl's hair.

"Yes! Come on, Bella!" she said excitedly, and ran out the bedroom door.

As I threw my legs over the side of the bed I heard his voice, raspy and thick with sleep. "Where do you think you're going?" He tried to pull me back into bed.

"Katie came in. I offered to do her hair and let you sleep."

"Oh you did, did you?" He raised an eyebrow, knowing as well as I did that I had no clue what I was doing.

I sighed. "Well, I'm going to try, at least. Unless you want to do it?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope, she's all yours. We're off the rest of the week. I'm going back to sleep." He rolled over and I glared at his back. It really was like we were an old married couple already.

oOo

After about a half hour of looking at different styles on Pinterest and trying to follow the directions, we finally settled on a simple high ponytail with a pretty bow. It wasn't anything special, but I felt like I'd accomplished something, and Katie was happy, which was all that really mattered.

A few moments after we sat down to breakfast, Esme came down the stairs to join us. She had been nothing but nice to me, but I still felt nervous around her. "Good morning, girls!" she all but sang. It seemed that Edward had not inherited his mother's morning-person genes.

"Grandma, look at my ponytail!" Katie exclaimed, whipping her head around to make it bounce.

"You look absolutely beautiful, sweetheart," she said as she kissed Katie on the head before she ran off to play.

"Can I get you a cup of coffee, Esme?" I offered.

"Oh, no thank you, Bella," she answered kindly.

I nodded, taking a sip from my own cup.

"We didn't get very much time to chat yesterday, did we?" Esme asked as she took a seat beside me. I must have looked panicked because she laughed. "Don't worry, honey, I don't plan to give you the third degree. I just thought it would be nice to get to know you better. Edward seems very taken with you."

At that, I smiled. "I care about him quite a bit, myself."

"I can see that. It's obvious when you're both in the same room; you're like magnets. He moves, you move." She smiled at me, placing her hand over mine. "Can I be honest with you, Bella?"

"Of course, you can."

"I never really liked Andrea. She always seemed so... bitchy—for lack of a better word, of course." She laughed. "I never knew what Edward saw in her. Now _you_ ; from the little bit of time I've spent with you, I see what he sees in you."

"Oh?" I asked, curious as to what her answer would be.

"Mhm, first off, you're stunningly beautiful." I blushed. "And then there's the fact that you have such a caring heart. Not every girlfriend would get up at seven in the morning to do their boyfriend's daughter's hair. You learn a lot about a person by how they treat a child. Now, I'm going to go find my granddaughter. We'll chat later, I'm sure." She smiled at me.

"I'm sure we will." I smiled back nervously.

oOo

After I finished my breakfast I headed up the stairs to Edward's—well, _our_ —bedroom to get dressed for the day. The bed was empty, and it was when I heard Edward's very loud, and very off-key, rendition of ZZ Top's _Tush_ from the bathroom, that I couldn't control my laughter.

Edward had quite a few talents, but apparently, shower singing was _not_ one of them. Oddly enough, it was in that moment I realized that, despite all of his faults, I loved him. And that thought was terrifying. Suddenly, I felt trapped in my own skin.


	16. Issue 16

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

Thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for being my beta and Sara aka Nikki Black and Sukiethree for pre-reading!

oOo

EPOV

The two weeks that my parents stayed with us passed quickly. I normally loved having them stay with us, and I had enjoyed their company this time as well, but my mind had been elsewhere.

Ever since I'd let it slip to Bella that I loved her, things had seemed off between us. She seemed slightly more guarded. It was nothing that anyone else would have noticed, but I worked with her every day and went home with her every night. It was small things, like the fact that we still shared touches and kisses, but they were much more chaste. We hadn't had sex since that first time, and as soon as my parents left, she moved her stuff out from my bedroom and back into the guest room.

We were working late one night making changes to the January issue. On top of that, we had to run through our schedule for the 'Haute Couture' fashion week at the end of January in Paris. By the time we left, it was well past eight-thirty.

We sat at the dining room table, having heated up leftovers from that night's meal. Bella was basically silent, just pushing the food around her plate.

"Isabella?" I called for her attention.

Her head popped up. "Sorry, what?"

"Are you planning to let me in on what's been going on with you?"

"Oh, I'm fi—"

"Don't you _dare_ tell me you're fine, Bella!" I shouted.

She looked down at her plate. "I think I should move out, you know, into my own place," she said quietly.

"What? Why? Is this because of me telling you that I love you? I know you're not there yet, but Bella—" I felt panic rising up in my chest.

"I need space, Edward. We work together every day, and come home together every night. I'm sorry, but I need to live alone for a while." She sighed.

"Bella, please, I'll—"

"You'll _what_ Edward? I feel like I'm drowning here!" she shouted. "Look, I already found a place, I'm moving on Friday." And with that, she headed up to her room.

oOo

I didn't know who else to talk to, so I called Alice.

"I don't know what to do, Alice. She's moving out on Friday. Katie is going to be crushed; she's loved having Bella around. Why does the fuck does this keep happening to me?"

"Oh, Edward. I honestly think Bella really does just needs some space. She's not Andy, she's not gone forever, and I doubt she'll just disappear from Katie's life. She only ended her relationship a little less than two months ago, and then you came along. I bet she's just as scared of falling in love as you have been." Alice was ever the wise woman.

"I just can't lose her, Alice. I've only just found her, and I really do love her. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me," I said quietly.

"Then you need to let her do this, Edward. I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

I sighed. "Okay. Have a good night, Alice," I said as I hung up.

oOo

It was Friday morning and I was on the warpath. If everyone was smart, they'd leave me alone to get my work done. But no one around here was smart enough to realize that.

There was a knock at my office door. " _What!"_ I barked as the door slowly swung open, revealing Bella on the other side. My heart broke a little and my mood shifted slightly when I looked at her eyes, noticing that they were red-rimmed and filled with unshed tears. It gave me a small amount of comfort that this was just as hard on her as it was on me. It gave me hope that maybe she _did_ love me, as well.

"Edward, the representative from 'Dolce and Gabbana' is here for your meeting. Should I send them in?"

I nodded. "Yes, go ahead and send them in."

"Oh, and I'm taking some personal time this afternoon to get myself settled into my apartment since there's nothing else on your schedule."

"Of course. I'll... I'll see you on Monday, then, Bella," I said as she turned and left the room, sending in the representative.

oOo

As Saturday rolled around, I realized just how much Bella had improved our lives while she'd been living with us.

I always enjoyed time with my daughter, but this morning we could easily feel the loss of Bella's presence. There was no one to share an early morning coffee with, and no one to have any form of adult conversation with. I could also tell that Katie was feeling her absence. However, she was much more vocal over her discontentment.

" _Why_ can't we go see Bella, Daddy?" she pleaded for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"I told you, Katie, Bella is busy setting up her new apartment. We have to let her do that first." I sighed.

"But, Daddy—"

"Katie, this is the last time I am telling you, do you understand me?" I said firmly, and watched as Katie's bottom lip began to tremble. "Oh, Katie, don't cry, honey." I sighed as I crouched down in front of her and she threw her arms around my neck, smalls sobs coming from her.

"B-but, I thought Bella was my friend! I miss her!" she wailed.

"Bella _is_ your friend, honey. She's just busy today. We can visit her another day," I said softly as I picked her up, rubbing her back. "Would you like to go play dolls in your playroom?"

I felt her small nod against my shoulder as I climbed up the stairs with her in my arms. I didn't know how I was going to hold it together the rest of the day.

oOo

For the first time in a long while, the weekend dragged by slowly, but Monday finally came. I was dreading work for the first time in a while, as well.

I walked into my office at a little past nine and noticed that Bella wasn't at her desk, but her computer as well as mine was on, so she was around here somewhere.

"Good morning, Edward," she said quietly, placing my coffee and a few new issues of competing fashion magazines on my desk.

"Good morning. Are you ready to go over what's on the schedule for the day?" I asked, and she nodded, taking a seat in front of my desk as we went about our normal routine.

oOo

The rest of the week went about the same as Monday had. Bella was just as efficient as ever, but there was a light that was missing from her eyes. I assumed the very same light was missing from mine.

It was once again Friday evening when we went our separate ways for the weekend, but something just didn't feel right to me. I brushed it off at first, figuring it was just the fact that I was still sad to not have Bella in the car with me. Even though we often were exhausted from the day and didn't talk much on the ride, I just missed the companionship.

It was a little bit after ten at night when my phone rang, Bella's number popping up on the screen, and I just knew something was wrong.

"Hello?" I answered quickly.

"Edward?" Bella said quietly. I could hear the nervousness in her voice.

"Bella? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Uh, Jake showed up at my apartment. I opened the door to talk to him and he forced his way in. He's really drunk, and I've locked myself in my bathroom—"

"Call the cops and don't move, baby. I'll be there as soon as I can, okay?"

"O-okay. Please hurry." Her voice broke slightly.

"I will. Now call nine-one-one," I said before we hung up.

I called Tanya quickly and explained the situation. She told me that she would be there as soon as she could to stay with Katie.

As soon as Tanya walked in the door no less than ten minutes later, I immediately ran out, hailing a cab for the first time in years.


	17. Issue 17

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

Thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for being my beta and Sara aka Nikki Black and Sukiethree for pre-reading!

 **A/N: After and exhausting week, I decided that I needed a pick me up, so here you go my friends, an extra update today.**

oOo

 _I need to do this,_ is what I kept telling myself.

Before I jumped into another relationship head-first and gave my heart away completely, I had to know I could do this all on my own, that I could survive without anyone holding my hand.

I knew I loved Edward, but I had also thought I loved Jacob. It was easy to see now that both men were very different, and the feelings that I had for Edward surpassed anything I had ever felt for Jake. It was overwhelming and scary, which was another reason I needed to pack my bags. I wanted to get to know Edward better and moving out seemed like the right way to do that, as odd as it sounded. It was too easy to fall into a routine, to skip over all of the important parts of a relationship if we lived under the same roof. I wanted to go on dates, to talk on the phone. I wanted to surprise him with visits, and him to be able to do the same with me.

It broke my heart every day that I saw him suffering. It was never my intention to hurt him, or to let him think I didn't want to be with him. But each time I tried to talk to him about it, there would be a meeting, or a new client; there was just always _something_ in the way. I suppose _that_ was one downfall to not driving to and from work together, or sharing dinner together every night. Edward's free time was limited.

oOo

I had been in my new place for almost a week. I wish I could have said that I enjoyed it completely and was happy to be on my own, but that was far from the truth. I missed Katie running all over the place and listening to Edward argue on the phone. I missed Tanya's cooking and the way she mothered everyone around her. Even though I missed all of those things, I still took pride in the fact that this apartment was _mine._

oOo

When Friday finally rolled around and I made it back to my apartment around eight that night, something just wasn't sitting right with me. I brushed off the feelings, figuring that I was still getting used to my new surroundings. That was until around nine-thirty when there was a pounding on my door. It seemed odd since no one but Edward, Alice, and my dad knew of my new location. Imagine how surprised I was to find Jacob on the other side.

"Bella, _baby_ , it's been _too_ long." He was slurring his words. The smell of alcohol was coming off him in strong waves. I tried to close the door, but Jacob was much stronger than I was, even while inebriated, and he stumbled his way into my apartment.

"Jacob, what are you doing here? How did you even find out where I live?" I questioned nervously as he pulled out his iPhone and opened the "Find Friends" app. How stupid had I been. I had never stopped sharing my location with him, since I rarely used the app anyway. I had just given my location up to him almost willingly.

"I saw you, you know. I looked up where you were on here before, so I went there and saw you'd been living with your boss for a while. I can't believe it. I didn't think you were such a _whore_ to sleep your way into a job," he spat at me.

"I only ended up there because of you!" I exclaimed. "I thought Edward was _gay_ , and then the night he dropped me off and you grabbed me while you were drunk, much like now, I had nowhere else to go. You asshole, it's your own fault that I've ended up with Edward and not you!"

His eyes narrowed at me. "So it's true? You _are_ fucking him! I knew it!" he yelled as he reached out to grab my arm. Thankfully, he was so drunk that his reflexes were off and I was able to jump out of his way. I quickly ran into the closest room with a locking door, which was the bathroom. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called the only person I wanted with me right now; Edward.

oOo

"Hello?" he answered in a rush.

"Edward?" I said quietly, so I didn't alert Jacob that I was on the phone.

"Bella? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Uh, Jake showed up at my apartment. I opened the door to talk to him and he forced his way in. He's really drunk, and I've locked myself in my bathroom—"

"Call the cops and don't move, baby. I'll be there as soon as I can, okay?"

"O-okay. Please hurry." I willed myself not to cry as I heard the destruction of my apartment from behind the bathroom door.

"I will. Now call nine-one-one," he said as we hung up.

I took a deep breath and called nine-one-one just as Edward said. I explained to the operator what was going on, and was told that they had officers on their way. I hadn't heard any other sounds for a couple minutes, so I was hoping that Jacob had passed out.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call for me, and only then did I felt safe enough to open the door. Upon stepping out into the living room, I saw Jacob passed out on the living room floor. I rushed over to Edward and he wrapped me up in his arms, holding me tightly to him. It was then that everything hit me and I sobbed quietly into his chest. "It's okay, baby, I've got you. Everything is okay," he whispered into my hair, rocking slowly back and forth.

It was a few moments later that the police showed up, followed by an ambulance. Jacob was handcuffed and carted off to the hospital. He would be in a holding cell to sleep it off after he was lucid enough to respond to them. A few other officers stayed and surveyed the damage and took pictures. From what they said, Jacob would most likely be charged with criminal mischief in the second degree, based upon everything he had destroyed in his jealous rage.

oOo

By the time everyone left and it was only me and Edward, it was well past midnight.

I flopped down on my couch and he took the seat beside me.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

I nodded. "Just a bit shaken up. I don't know how I'm going to sleep here tonight."

"That's fine. Since you're not sleeping here tonight anyway, you're coming back to my house," Edward told me, his tone not leaving much room for argument.

I sighed heavily. I didn't have it in me to protest, nor did I really feel comfortable in my apartment at the moment. I stood up and made my way into the bedroom, throwing a bag together quickly before we headed out the door.

oOo

"Bella?" I heard Edward call to me as I made my way down the stairs the next morning.

I peeked around the corner and saw him sitting at the dining room table by himself. "Where's Katie?" I asked quietly.

"Tanya has her for the morning. I thought we might need some time to talk." I nodded in agreement. "Are you okay? How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm okay. It still seems a bit surreal. He was always a bit jealous, but I never expected him to do _that."_ I sighed.

"How did he even find you?"

I opened up my iPhone and pulled up the "Find Friends" app, showing it to him. "My stupid ass never stopped sharing my location with him. He said he'd seen me here, Edward, that he knew we were together, like he'd been watching me."

"Oh, sweetheart, you can't blame yourself for this, you know that, right? If he was any other sane person, he wouldn't have done what he did last night." He reached across the table and covered my hand with his. I gave him a small nod.

"Are you, I mean, would you be willing to talk about _us?_ I get that if, after last night, you don't want to," he said quietly.

"No, it's fine. We can talk about... _us_."

He blew out a breath. "You never gave me a _real_ reason as to why you left, Bella. Was it because of me telling you that I loved you? I know it was soon, but..."

There was no time like the present to tell him the truth. I took a deep breath and looked up at him. "It wasn't that, Edward. It's because _I'm_ in love with _you_."


	18. Issue 18

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

Thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for being my beta and Sara aka Nikki Black and Sukiethree for pre-reading!

EPOV

oOo

"I'm sorry, but I'm not following your logic, Bella," I said as I stared at her. She left because she loves me?

"I didn't think you would. You have to understand, Edward, I'd been dating Jacob since I was 18. He was my first and only boyfriend; in fact, he was my first _everything._ So when things went south with him, it just left me wondering how I got it all so wrong. I was afraid if I let myself love you, and so quickly, it was just going to fall apart again. I thought, well still think, that we need to date. We need to chat on the phone, we need kisses at my door after you drop me off. I love you, I truly do, but I want to know you even better than I already do, and if we live together, we skip all those things and just fall into a routine. We would be missing out."

I hated how much sense she was making. "I never thought about it that way, Bella. You deserve those things in a relationship and more. I don't necessarily like that you're not living here with me, but if we can still be together, if we can still date, I'm happy with that. I need you in my life, baby," I said as I gripped her hand tighter.

"I never wanted out of your life, Edward. I just needed a bit of space before I jumped into this head-first," she said. I stood up, pulling her with me and wrapping my arms around her tightly to hold her against my chest.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel like I was rushing you. It was stupid for me to have told my mother that we were so serious, and then to have had you play along. I also should have held my tongue and not blurted out that I love you so soon. I've been scared to have my heart broken again, as well. I should have known better." I sighed, resting my chin on top of her head.

"I could have said no when you asked, Edward, but there was a part of me that enjoyed the idea of getting to be so close to you. Maybe you telling me you loved me freaked me out a bit, and I shut down, but that's on me. I had all of these feelings and emotions swirling round inside my head. I just needed to back up a bit, but never did I _not_ love you."

"So, where does this leave us?" I asked.

"I've been thinking about something, but I don't know how much you're going to like it." She stepped back and out of my arms as she looked up at me, biting her lip.

"Well? Are you going to fill me in?" I said with a raise of my brows.

"It's just that you mentioned a few weeks ago about me not working as your assistant, and, well, I think you may have been on to something. I thought at the time that I could be both your assistant and your girlfriend, but I'm not sure I can be." She looked down at her feet.

"You're quitting _Soigné?"_ I stared at her. She was one of the best assistants I had ever had. I didn't want to lose her, but I wouldn't keep her if it was going to hurt our relationship.

"No, not exactly," she said sheepishly.

"Just tell me already, Isabella!" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Okay! I've been speaking with Alice, and she said they're looking for another copy-editor, and since I've already got my foot in the door, not to mention my resume—"

"Bella! That's amazing!" I wrapped my arms around her again and kissed the top of her head. "So you're going to take it? I'll have to find a new assistant, though."

"I've been thinking it over for a while, and I feel guilty, like I'm leaving you high and dry. And then there's Paris. I was really looking forward to going. But yes, I'm going to take it. It's a step in the direction I'm wanting to go." She gave me a small smile.

"Good. One day you'll be sitting at my desk, doing my job." I grinned at her as she rolled her eyes. "And as for Paris? You're still going, but just as my girlfriend."

"I'd really like that."

"Now, as for your apartment—"

"What _about_ my apartment, Edward?" She glared at me.

"Well, before you cut me off, I was going to say, I wanted to send Alec and a couple of other guys to clean it up. I also wanted to send Emmett, one of my good friends who owns a security company, to look it over and see if he could make it safer for you." I stared at her pointedly.

"Oh."

"Yes, _oh."_ I smirked at her.

"I'd really appreciate all of that, thank you." She sighed.

"Anything for you, baby," I told her, leaning down and brushing my lips against hers.

"I've missed kissing you," she breathed out.

"I've missed kissing you, too. So much," I said as I placed soft kisses along her neck, breathing in her scent. Her fingers went to the hair at the nape of my neck, and I couldn't help the moan that slipped out.

"I need you to kiss me, Edward, _really_ kiss me."

I had no plans of denying her. I cradled her face in my hands and took a moment to really look at her. Even with everything that happened last night and the weeks prior, our conversation seemed to have helped. Her eyes were bright and full of life, and I could see the love that I felt for her reflected back at me. Slowly, I pressed my mouth to hers, running my tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entry. I moaned against her mouth as she opened her lips, letting me in, and I slipped my tongue against hers, stroking slowly.

"Daddy! _Daddy_! Look at what Tanya let me buy!" Katie called out suddenly. I quickly pulled away from Bella.

"We're continuing that later, Isabella," I growled softly and she nodded in agreement. "Now, let's go see what my little monster bought."

oOo

"Would you stay in my room tonight, Bella?" I asked her after tucking Katie into bed.

Katie was thrilled to see Bella, and I had hardly gotten a moment with her after she discovered Bella was visiting for a few days.

"And what are the plans if I say yes?" She smirked at me.

"To sleep next you, to hold you, maybe steal a few kisses?" I said as I brushed a few stray hairs out of her eyes. "What do you say?"

"I think that sounds just perfect," she said softly as she followed me into my bedroom. Eyeing her bag on my bed, she turned toward me. "And if I had said no?" She grinned.

I shrugged. "I hadn't thought that far."

I knew that in a few days, she'd be going back to her apartment and that we'd figure out our new normal. I was sad not to have her with me every night, but thankful that I had her at all. We'd work our way back up to living together in time.


	19. Issue 19

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

Thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for being my beta and Sara aka Nikki Black and Sukiethree for pre-reading!

oOo

Everyone at Soigné had the week off for the upcoming holidays, which I was excited for, yet also really nervous over. Instead of traveling out to Long Island to spend Christmas with my dad, he was coming into the city to spend it with Edward, Katie, and me.

Thankfully, that phone call had gone a lot better than I'd expected.

 _The phone rang and rang, and part of me had been hopeful that he wasn't going to pick up so I could put this off for another day. But just as I thought his voicemail was going to kick in, he answered._

" _Hello?"_

" _Hi Dad, it's me." I hoped he couldn't hear the nerves in my voice._

" _Hey, Bells! What's going on, kid?"_

" _Not much…" I trailed off. After everything that happened with Jacob, I wasn't sure how my dad was going to take my being in a new relationship so soon, and with my boss of all people._

" _Spit it out, Bells." Charlie sighed._

" _How did you—"_

" _I know you like the back of my hand, kid. Now come on, let's hear it," he said_

" _Well, I wanted to invite you to the city for Christmas with my boyfriend and his daughter."_

"Boyfriend? _This is the first I've heard of a new boyfriend, and he's got a_ kid, _Bells? Does he have a job? Does he pay child support?"_

" _Thanks for thinking so highly of who I'd choose for a partner." I scoffed. "It's still new, but I'd like you to meet him. He's important. And yes, he has a kid, but he has sole custody. Her mother isn't really in the picture. And well, as for a job, well, uh, he's the editor-in-chief at the magazine I work for. I'm his assistant for right now," I said, closing my eyes and waiting for the explosion._

" _Huh. I didn't expect that. He a good dad? Does he treat you well?"_

 _I didn't know what to say. I'd expected him to lecture me about getting involved with someone I worked for. "The only dad who's better than him is you," I said, and I could almost see his eyes roll through the phone. "And yes, he treats me amazingly. I love him, Daddy."_

" _Well, then I guess I'll be seeing you on Christmas. Send me the details. I'll have to get a train ticket."_

" _Oh, uh, actually, Edward would like to send a car out for you—"_

" _I'll take the train," he cut me off._

" _Okay, I'll let him know. I'll talk to you later, Dad. I love you."_

" _Love you too, Bells." And with that, we hung up, and I could finally breathe again._

oOo

It was Christmas Eve and I was staying with Edward and Katie for the holiday. There was no way that I could have denied either of them their request that I spend both nights with them. Especially Katie; when she'd turned those big puppy dog eyes on me, I was a goner.

I walked into Edward's living room, taking a seat on the couch and staring at the Christmas tree while waiting for him to finish up the hot cocoa he'd promised me after Katie was asleep. While I was sitting there, it suddenly struck me that growing up with a single dad had been way different for me than it was for Katie. Yes, we always had a tree, and Dad would string lights up outside; he always did as much as he possibly could to make the season memorable for me. There were never really any extravagant gifts under the tree, he just didn't have the money, but there was always something special, something that he would just somehow _know_ I would love. That was what really mattered.

I knew that Edward loved Katie beyond words and that he tried to spend every spare second he could with her, but I also knew that his job was demanding and time-consuming. Free time was a rare commodity for him, and I often wondered if this was his way of trying to make it up to her. At times, it seemed that as much as he pointed the finger at Andrea for throwing expensive gifts her way instead of quality time, he was _almost_ just as guilty in some ways.

There had to have been _at least_ twenty or more presents in varying sizes that were all labeled for Katie underneath their tree. Her playroom was already packed, and I didn't know where she was going to put all these new toys.

"What's got your mind so occupied, beautiful?" I heard him ask. He placed two mugs down on the coffee table and sat beside me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me against him.

"Sorry." I sighed, laying my head on his shoulder. "I was kind of comparing the difference between Katie having a single dad, and my own childhood. What is she going to do with all of this; where is she going to put it?" I waved a hand in the direction of the tree.

"I know, it's _a lot._ And you must think I'm crazy for spoiling her like this." He leaned his head against mine.

"Maybe a little."

"Every Christmas we go through her old toys together, and we pick out at least two moving boxes worth of toys she doesn't play with anymore to donate to a women's shelter," he said quietly. "I never went without when I was younger, but we definitely didn't have a ton. Katie will never know what it's like live paycheck to paycheck, but that doesn't mean I won't teach her that while she's very fortunate, not everyone else is."

I felt like an ass for having even _thought_ he was treating her how Andrea would have. I should have known he was better than that. "Have I told you that I think you're an amazing father, Edward?"

"That means a lot, coming from you." He pulled me onto his lap so I was straddling him, dragging my face down to his and pressing his lips against mine as I ran my fingers gently through the hair at the back of his neck. He nipped gently at my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, reveling in the feeling of his tongue slowly stroking against my mine. I moaned softly, pressing myself down against him, his fingers digging slightly into my waist. He pulled back slightly. "God, I want you so badly, Isabella." He growled softly, thrusting his hips against me.

I inhaled sharply, feeling him hard against me. I wanted to continue, but I knew that Katie would have us both up in just a few short hours. "Mm, I want you, too, but it's late and my dad will be here in the morning."

"Well, that was like a bucket of ice water being dropped on me." Edward laughed quietly.

"Sorry." I smirked. "I just think we need all the sleep we can get if we're going to deal with Charlie Swan all day tomorrow."

He groaned quietly. "All right, it's time for bed, then." We stood, and he grabbed my hand to lead me up the stairs.

As I was climbing into bed I felt Edward's eyes on me. "What?" I asked, glancing over at him.

"This time next month, we'll be in Paris together."

I smiled at that fact as I lay down, curling myself against him. "Will we have any time to see the city, or will you just have to work?"

"I do have quite a bit of work, but I promise you'll be with me at every show and every event as my girlfriend, not my assistant. From what you've said, Angela should be ready to take over full-time by then, anyway." He wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"She will be. She's basically already there."

"Then I'll have even more time with you if she's as capable as you seem to think she is." He shrugged before adding, "You know, I think my favorite part of this trip is going to be seeing you in all of the clothes you're going to get and, even more so, to take them off of you at the end of the day." He smirked.

I pushed out a hard breath. " _Goodnight_ , Edward."

He laughed, knowing exactly how he was affecting me. "Goodnight, Bella. Thank you for spending Christmas with us."

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be," I told him truthfully.


	20. Issue 20

Thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for being my beta and Sara aka Nikki Black and Sukiethree for pre-reading!

oOo

EPOV

"Daddy! _Daddy!_ Wake up! Santa came!" I heard Kate exclaim from the side of my bed. I groaned as I looked at the clock, noticing that it was barely five-thirty in the morning. I knew that she would be up extra early today, just like the years before, but I'd hoped I'd get to sleep in a _little_ longer.

"Santa came, did he?" I asked quietly, hoping that I could at least get Bella a few more moments of sleep.

" _Yes!"_ Katie all but yelled, causing Bella to stir.

"Did someone say Santa came?" I heard Bella say sleepily, and I felt like my heart would burst. I was more than sure that most other women would have just been frustrated at being woken up at the crack of dawn, but not Bella. I could tell by the way she interacted with my daughter that she truly loved her.

"Yes! Santa came, Bella, and there's _so many presents_ under the tree _, and_ he ate all the cookies! _"_ Katie squealed.

I exaggerated a gasp. "You _peeked_? You're not supposed to peek, miss Katie! What would Santa think?"

" _Please_ , can we open presents now, Daddy? _Please_?" Katie begged.

"Yes, we can. Run downstairs, and we'll be there in a moment," I said as Katie ran off. "And don't touch anything until we get there!" I called after her, hearing her faint 'okay' from the bottom of the stairs.

"Merry Christmas. I'm sorry she woke you up so early, sweetheart," I said softly, placing a kiss to her forehead.

"Merry Christmas to you, too, and It's fine. She's a little girl on Christmas morning, I kind of expected it." She smiled sleepily.

"Do you know how much I love you?" I whispered.

"I have somewhat of an idea. I love you and I love Katie, too, Edward."

"Would you live with us again, Bella? We both miss you like crazy when you're not here." I knew I was taking a chance asking so soon.

"Edward—"

"I'm sorry, I know that wasn't fair to you." I sighed.

"I'm not saying no, I'm just saying not yet. Now let's go open presents before Katie tears up the whole living room." She swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"But it's not a no." I grinned.

She rolled her eyes, smiling. "It's not a no."

oOo

"What is it?" Katie questioned, looking over at Bella.

"It's a certificate for you and me to go have a tea party. We can dress up like princesses, and read stories, and have special snacks—"

"You're going to have tea with me, Bella? Like real, grown-up princesses?" Katie asked, her eyes wide. She'd opened present after present this morning, but none had sparked such a reaction from her.

Bella nodded. "Just like real princesses. Do you like that idea?" she asked quietly.

" _Yes_!" Katie exclaimed loudly, throwing herself at Bella and wrapping her small arms around her neck. "When can we go?"

"Oh, um, how about the day after tomorrow?" Bella said as she wrapped her arms around my daughter, hugging her tightly. It was a sight that I wanted to keep in my memory forever. Katie deserved all the love in the world, and as much as I played dolls or house with her and did her hair, there was no way I could replace the love and bonding time between her and a mother figure.

"Yes!" Katie said, pumping her small fist in the air. "Daddy, can I go pick out a dress to wear today and one for tea?"

"Sure, sweetheart. Go for it." I smiled at her as she ran up the stairs.

"That was an amazing present, Bella. You trumped anything I could have gotten her," I said as I stood up, reaching down for her hand and pulling her up.

"I'm sorry, Edward, I didn't mean—"

"Don't even begin to think I'm upset by that," I said, pulling her against me and pressing my lips softly to hers. "It's what I've always wished for her. I can only do so much as her daddy, she needs a strong female influence as well, and you're just that. Now I want you to open your present." I led her over to the couch to sit down.

"You didn't have to—"

"Shush, I wanted to." I smirked at her as I placed the small box on her lap.

She tore the paper off quickly and then just stared down at the box. "Cartier? Edward, what did you do?" She sighed, but I could see the faint smile on her lips. "I can't imagine what you spent on this." She shook her head as she opened the box slowly.

"Edward…" she breathed out as she ran her fingers over the gold Eiffel Tower charm.

"It's the first of many charms. Paris is the first place that I'm taking you, and each new country we go to, I'd like to add a charm. Is it too much?" I asked nervously.

She shook her head. "It's beautiful. Will you help me put it on?" Once I had the bracelet clasped, she said, "Now, it's your turn." She placed an envelope on my lap. "It's not much, but..."

"I'm sure it's amazing, sweetheart." I tore open the envelope, pulling out a sheet of paper with my schedule on it for the next three months. "Though, I'm not sure I understand it. Bella?"

"Look at March," she instructed. "Katie has a four day weekend here, and I still have some pull as your assistant"—she grinned—"so I moved all of your meetings around to the weeks after. I've got a whole daddy-daughter weekend planned for you."

" _Bella_. I don't know what to say, this is the best present anyone has _ever_ given me. _Thank you_ ,"I said softly, pulling her onto my lap and kissing her lips.

"So I did all right, then?"

"Better than that, baby. It's the most—" I was cut off when the doorbell rang.

"That's probably my dad," she said, biting her lip nervously. It was as if _she_ was meeting him for the first time.

"Well, let's go let him in then." I smiled, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

She jumped off my lap and turned around to look at me. "I made him promise to be on his best behavior, but there's no guarantee he'll listen. You'll still love me after he leaves, right?" She laughed nervously.

"I'll love you no matter what, Bella," I answered honestly.

"Keep in mind later that you said that, would you?" She smirked before pulling open the front door.

oOo

Charlie Swan was a force to be reckoned with. He was gruff, he told it exactly how it was, but it was obvious he loved his daughter with everything he had.

I was just walking down the stairs from putting Katie to bed when I heard Bella and her dad in the living room.

"What do you think of him, Dad?" she asked hesitantly.

"I'll be honest with you, Bells. I didn't know what to expect at first, him being into _fashion_ and having all this money and a kid. I wasn't sure what I was walking into, but he seems like an all right man. You're happy, Bella?"

"I am. I'm so happy, Daddy," she responded quietly.

"Then that's all I care about."

I figured I'd eavesdropped for long enough and decided to make myself known. "I thought she'd never fall asleep after all the excitement today," I said as I walked into the room, taking the seat next to Bella.

"You've got a cute little girl there, Edward. Polite, too," Charlie said.

"Thank you, Charlie. I appreciate that."

"It's not easy being a single dad, but I'd say you're doing a pretty good job," Charlie complimented me and then stood up. "Okay, it's about time I head out. Walk with me to the door, Edward? I'll talk to you soon, Bells. Love you, kid."

"I love you, too, Dad." She sighed and then mouthed _I'm sorry_ to me since it seemed Charlie wanted a word alone.

"Are you sure I can't call a car for you, Charlie? I know it would make Bella happy," I said as we reached the door.

"I appreciate it, but no, the train is just fine. I just wanted to have a quick chat with you, Edward. My daughter seems to be in love with you, so you take care of my girl, you hear me, son? You know how precious your little girl is to you; well, Bella is _my_ little girl. Treat her right."

"I promise, I will. I love your daughter very much. I plan for us to spend the rest of our lives together."

"Then we'll have no problems," he said, holding his hand out for me to shake. "Have a good night."

"You, too, Charlie," I replied as I shut the door behind him.

That had probably been one of the best Christmases I'd had in years.


	21. Issue 21

Thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for being my beta and Sara aka Nikki Black and Sukiethree for pre-reading!

oOo

It was the middle of January, and I'd finally started my new position as a copy-editor. That left Angela, the girl that Edward hired to take my spot, to fend for herself with him. It was now her job to deal with all of his mood swings at work.

I sat across from Edward eating my lunch as he typed away on his computer. Now that I didn't see him all day, every day, I'd taken to splitting my lunch hours during the week between him and Alice.

"How's Angela doing?" I asked, and he glanced up at me.

"She's not you." He shrugged, sitting back in his chair.

"Well, no, but is she handling everything all right? Meeting all of your needs?" I rephrased my question and immediately regretted it as a smirk spread across his face.

"Only _you_ meet my needs, sweetheart. Come here. I haven't gotten the chance to look at you today." His voice had turned husky.

I stood up slowly, placing the remainder of my lunch on the edge of his desk, and walked over to him. "Turn for me," he commanded in a way he never had before. I turned around slowly.

"Absolutely _gorgeous_. What would you say if I told you I wanted to flip your skirt," he said, fingering the soft tulle fabric, "bend you over my desk and fuck you?"

I gasped, my eyes widening slightly, not used to hearing him speak so crassly. "But Angela—"

"Is on an errand for me," he cut in, his hand sliding up underneath my skirt, finding the crotch of my panties and slowly stroking up and down.

"Yes," I breathed out. It was probably the most adventurous thing I'd ever decided to do. He almost immediately pulled me down onto his lap so that I was straddling him. He pressed up against me, and I could feel him hard and straining. I ground down on him, and he let out a deep moan.

"Do you feel what you do to me? How much I always fucking want you?" he whispered in my ear before nipping at my lobe.

" _Fuck_ , I want you, too, so much." I groaned as he slid me from his lap and turned me so I was facing his desk before he pushed softly between my shoulder blades.

"Bend over for me, Bella," he growled softly, and I complied. I could feel the cool air on me as he flipped my skirt up and dropped down to his knees. He gripped the black lace of my panties and pulled them down my legs at a tortuously slow pace. He lifted each foot, slipping my panties over my heels. He pushed my legs apart, and I cried out, all too loudly for an office setting, as I felt his tongue suddenly lapping at my entrance.

He pulled back quickly. " _Quiet_."His voice was rough and demanding and succeeded in causing more wetness to pool between my thighs. He once again started in on me, his tongue slowly fucking me, while his fingers circled and stroked my clit. It wasn't long before I could feel my orgasm approaching, and I saw stars as my pussy spasmed relentlessly. I bit hard on my lip, the faint taste of blood on my tongue as I kept myself from screaming.

I hadn't even had the chance to recover from my orgasm when Edward slammed into me roughly, his front pressed tightly against my back as he pounded into me. I couldn't stop the loud, strangled moan that slipped from my lips. "Do you _want_ everyone in this office to know that I'm fucking you raw, Isabella?" he growled, his pace never letting up.

" _Yes_ ," I moaned honestly. I'd never known that I had an exhibitionist side before now. The thought of someone hearing me, or even better yet, walking through his door to see me bent over his desk with his cock buried inside me, sent a thrill through me that had me already coming hard again, my pussy squeezing his cock tightly.

"Oh, fuck, you feel so good, I'm gonna—" He grunted as I felt him spill deep inside me. We laid there panting, trying to catch our breath for a few moments before he spoke while standing up and adjusting his clothes. "That was the hottest experience I've ever had. We'll have to see if we can top it while I have you holed up in a hotel for a week." He laughed.

"Bring it on," I said as I smoothed down my skirt and held out my hand for my panties, only to watch him slip them into his pants pocket.

"I think I'll keep these for the rest of the day. You need to get back to work, _Isabella_. Garrett will be wondering where you are," he said as he kissed my lips softly.

I gasped as I looked at the clock. I was already five minutes late. As I turned to leave, I felt his slick cum running down my legs, which didn't go unnoticed by him.

" _Fuck,_ that's hot." He groaned, falling back into his chair. I rolled my eyes, a smirk on my lips as I headed toward the ladies room to clean up.

oOo

"I have no clue what to pack." I sighed as I sat in the cafeteria across from Alice. Edward and I were leaving for Paris in a few days, and I'd put off packing until the last minute.

"Edward didn't tell you?"

I shook my head. "Tell me what?"

"I've already planned out all of your outfits and they've been sent to the hotel you're staying at. They'll be waiting for you, pressed, hung, and ready to go."

" _Really?_ So I don't need to pack anything?" I still had a hard time wrapping my head around this lifestyle at times.

"Nope, all of the toiletries that you use and everything else you'll need will also be stocked there. You just need a carry-on for anything you want on the plane." She shrugged.

This was bound to be the easiest flight I had ever experienced.

oOo

I'd known we were going to be traveling in luxury, but I'd never expected to be flying on a private jet.

"Is this _yours?"_ I gaped at Edward. I knew he had money, but this seemed extreme even for him. He wasn't one to just throw his money at everything he wanted unless it was for Katie.

"No." He chuckled softly; I imagined it was at the look on my face. "I rented it. I thought it would be a nice surprise for our first trip together." He smiled softly.

"It's amazing. I've never dreamed of actually doing something like this. Hell, I never thought I'd _ever_ see Paris." I sighed happily, taking a seat.

"I want to take you everywhere, Bella. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and Katie, traveling the world."

"Edward—"

"Don't worry, I'm not asking you to marry me or anything. I know it's too soon. But when the time is right, I will ask you, sweetheart, and I hope you'll say yes."

"I love you, Edward, and when you do finally ask, I'll definitely say yes." I smiled at him, placing a kiss to his lips.

It was about an eight-hour flight from New York to Paris. I ended up curled up against Edward for the majority of it while we watched movies, drank champagne, and dozed on and off.

I felt Edward gently nudge me. "Bella," he said softly. "Look out your window."

I opened my eyes slowly and glanced sleepily out the window.

" _Bienvenue à Paris_ ," he said, kissing my temple.


	22. Issue 22

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

Thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for being my beta and Sara aka Nikki Black and Sukiethree for pre-reading!

 **A very special thanks to Rebadams7 for help with the french translations!**

EPOV

oOo

" _Bonjour, ma chérie,_ " I whispered in her ear, causing her to stir and snuggle in closer to me, making me want to just spend the day in bed wrapped around her. "Bella, sweetheart, we've got to get up," I once again whispered in her ear, then kissed her forehead lightly.

I knew she was awake when I felt her grind her ass back against me, causing me to groan as my pants tightened. " _Méchante fille. Nous n'avant pas encore du temps_ ," I said as I kissed her neck. "But later, you're mine. You understand?" I growled softly as I reached down and ran my fingers along the crotch of her panties.

"Fuck, I love it when you speak French." She moaned quietly. "Do we really have to get up already?"

"Sadly, yes. There's a Valentino show in a couple of hours. We need to get showered and ready." I sighed.

"Maybe we could shower together? Save a little time?" She turned to look at me, a grin on her lips.

"I think that could be arranged," I said as I kissed her softly.

After our shower, which I was pretty sure cost us time instead of saving it, I left her alone in the bathroom to get herself ready.

My mouth hung open as she stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom about a half hour later. Her hair was sleek and hung perfectly at her shoulders. She was dressed in a black lace bodysuit—sans bra—and a pair of black skinny pants. On her feet, I was sure it was meant to torture me, were a pair of dangerously high Louboutin heels. Thankfully, every part of her was well hidden, but I knew that all eyes would be on her today.

"Isabella," I growled softly. "No bra?"

She shook her head slightly. "No. Is that okay? Is it too much? I don't want to look slutty—"

"You look amazing. No one is going to care about the models up on the runway. _Magnifique, mon chère_." I held her coat out for her to slip on. "We've got to go, I have to meet with Angela and I've got a few interviews to take care of once we get there."

"Oh, what will I do during those, then?" she asked, suddenly nervous.

"Don't worry, you'll accompany me on all my interviews." I took her hand, leading her out of the room.

oOo

It was Bella's first time walking a major red carpet, and I could just feel the nerves radiating off of her inside the town car. "Try and calm down, sweetheart," I whispered in her ear. "You look gorgeous, just continue to hold my hand and smile, okay?"

She nodded and I stepped out, offering her my hand, which she quickly took and stepped out behind me. The flashes from the cameras were constantly going off, reporters calling out the names of celebrities who were also walking the carpet. I glanced over at Bella and was thankful she seemed much calmer than before.

"Good afternoon, Edward, Bella," Angela greeted us with a smile. She was an attractive woman; slender with dark, almond-shaped eyes and jet black hair. She enjoyed fashion and spoke with an intelligence that I'd rarely found in an assistant, aside from Bella.

"Your main interview is with Business of Fashion, and then just a couple of quick side interviews after the show," Angela spoke before leading us to a more private setting. "This is Tanya Denali," Angela introduced us. "She'll be the one conducting the short interview."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Edward," Tanya said as she held out her hand.

"Likewise." I smiled politely as I gripped her hand.

The interview hadn't lasted more than ten minutes before we were being guided to our seats. I stopped in my tracks. There, standing no more than ten feet away from me, was Andrea.

I shouldn't have been surprised. Really, I wasn't. I was more nervous that she would spot me and that I would have to introduce her to Bella. I knew it was inevitable, that there was no way I could avoid the two worlds from eventually colliding, but I'd hoped for a bit more time.

Bella squeezed my hand lightly. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"No, not a ghost, just Andrea."

"Oh," was her short reply. I knew that Bella wasn't exactly Andrea's biggest fan after everything that I'd told her.

"Edward, I thought that was you," Andrea practically purred as she made her way over to us. "It's been a few months since we've seen each other, hasn't it?" Her gaze turned to Bella, appraising her carefully. "And who is this, Edward?"

"Andy, this is my girlfriend, Bella."

"I didn't realize you had taken to dating tarts after I left, Edward." Her gaze fixed on Bella once again.

"Excuse me?" Bella glared daggers at my ex.

"I'm just saying, lace and obviously no bra is just a little attention-grabbing, isn't it?" Andrea smirked.

"Have you fallen down and smacked your little head on the pavement, Andrea?" I said coolly as she turned and glared at me. "You know that she looks classically beautiful and that everything at these shows is about attention-grabbing. I'm just going to assume you're jealous that you couldn't pull it off," I spit back at her.

"How dare you—"

"Edward, Bella, we need to be getting to our seats," Angela said, pulling us back to reality.

"Let's go, sweetheart." I grabbed Bella's hand and we finally took our seats.

oOo

There was a show going on around us, but all I could concentrate on was the woman sitting beside me. I squeezed her hand tightly and leaned over. "Are you all right?" I asked quietly.

She gave me a quick nod. "We'll talk later, pay attention to the show," she whispered back.

I sighed and sat back in my seat. I knew that I wasn't going to remember anything from this show. Thank God for Angela, who was there to be my second set of eyes and ears.

Finally, the lights went up, and anyone who mattered was invited backstage. Never had I wanted to just leave a show so quickly, but I knew I still had work to do. It was a flurry of activity behind the scenes as we mingled between models, stylists, assistants, and journalists. However, it wasn't long before I was shaking the hand of Valentino Garavani himself.

"Edward, it's so good to see you, did you enjoy the show?" he asked.

"It was beautiful, your work is always beautiful," I praised him. Even if I'd thought the show was complete shit, I wouldn't have told him that to his face.

He gave me a warm smile. "And who is this _bella donna_ on your arm?"

"This is my girlfriend, Isabella," I introduced her, and he took her hand in his.

"You'll model for me next time, _sì_?" He grinned at her, causing Bella to blush.

" _Sì_ , of course." She grinned back as he excused himself. Even she knew what a compliment it was for him to comment on her beauty.

It felt as if we were watching in slow motion as Valentino made his way to another group. Andrea stepped out in order to make herself known to him and he just kept walking as if he'd seen nothing. He had very subtly let her know just where she stood in his world.

That alone was almost enough payback for her snide remarks earlier.

"Come on, let's get you back to the hotel so I can peel you out of this and show you just how beautiful you truly are to me," I said as I ran my fingers down the length of her sleeve, causing her to shiver slightly.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea." She smiled.

oOo

 **French to English translations:**

 ** _Bonjour, ma chérie —_ Good morning, sweetheart.**

 ** _Méchante fille. Nous n'avant pas encore du temps —_ Naughty girl, we don't have time**

 ** _Magnifique, mon chère —_ You're beautiful, my love**


	23. Issue 23

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

Thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for being my beta and Sara aka Nikki Black and Sukiethree for pre-reading!

oOo

We'd been back from Paris for about two weeks, and it had been one of the best experiences of my life. Between the fashion shows, the sightseeing that we squeezed in, and the attention that Edward showed me when we had a free moment, I didn't think that anything could ever top it.

There were some days that I sat at my computer, trying to concentrate on the work in front of me, and my mind would drift off to the night after we ran into Andrea. I couldn't help but squeeze my thighs together at the thoughts and visions that played on repeat so often. If I thought that day in his office had been the best sex I'd ever had, I had been severely wrong.

oOo

 _He gripped my hand, leading me out of the building and to the car that was waiting for us out front. He looked so calm, so collected to anyone else around, but when I glanced up into his eyes, I saw a heat that I had never seen there before. As the driver opened the door, I stood there just staring at him._

" _Get in the car,_ now, _Isabella," he growled in my ear and I gasped quietly, hurrying in with him following quickly behind me._

 _He pulled me to him, his hand running up my thigh, his fingers pressing against my pussy right where I needed him, even while covered by my pants. "I don't know that I can wait until we get back to the room, at least not for the first time I plan to make you come."_

 _I moaned quietly, throwing my head back and closing my eyes as he applied more pressure to my clit through my pants. "Open your eyes and look at me, Bella. I want to see you. Do you think I can make you come like this?" he whispered, a smirk gracing his lips; he knew full well that he could. "Do you_ want _to come, Bella?"_

" _Oh, God, yes," I breathed out as his index finger rubbed and tapped on my clit through my pants until I was a squirming mess. I could feel the moisture collecting between my legs and I climbed closer._

" _Come on, sweetheart, come for me," he breathed against my ear, making me shiver as I fell apart. He pressed his mouth to mine, swallowing my moans, even though there was no way that the driver didn't know what was going on in the back of his car._

 _The car came to a stop outside of our hotel and Edward climbed out smoothly. "Come on, baby, I'm hardly done with you, yet." He grabbed my hand, pulling me toward the elevator._

 _Once the elevator doors closed, he pushed me up against the back of it, his mouth attacking mine in a heated kiss. He softly bit down on my bottom lip, causing me to moan as he slipped his tongue against mine and he pressed his hips into me. I could feel every inch of him hard against me. Suddenly the loud_ ding _from the doors opening caused us to jump apart and he once again grabbed my hand, pulling me down the long hallway to our suite._

" _You have no clue the things I want to do to you, Bella." He sat down on the couch in the center of the sitting room. "Strip for me," he commanded. I slipped my heels off first. "You'll be putting those back on, but please, continue." His eyes followed my hands as I slid my pants off slowly, leaving myself in nothing but a lace bodysuit and feeling more exposed than I had while out in public. If I was being honest, I loved it._

 _He stood from his seat and walked over to me, turning me so I faced away from him. He pushed the shoulders of the bodysuit off and slipped it down my arms and slowly past my hips, ridding me of it completely._

" _You're so beautiful," he whispered in my ear as he reached around to cup my breasts in his palms, running his thumbs over my nipples. I leaned back against him, my breath coming out in a long hiss._

" _You see those windows over there?" His breath was warm against my ear. "What would you say if I told you I wanted to fuck you against those windows for all of Paris to see?" I gasped, feeling myself get wetter than I thought was possible. "Hmm..._ méchante fille _, you like that idea,_ non _?"_

 _I nodded. "So fucking much."_

 _He came around in front of me and squatted down, holding my shoes out for me to slip back into. I supposed we were acting out one of_ his _fantasies as well. He stood and guided me toward the window, pulling the long curtains open, giving way to the darkening skies. I knew it was unlikely that anyone would_ actually _see us, but it sent a thrill through me, nonetheless._

 _He stripped himself of his own clothing quickly before he walked up behind me, pressing me gently into the cool glass of the window. "See all those people walking around? Maybe one of them will look up and see what a lucky bastard I am." He gripped his cock in his hand, running it along my slit slowly before slipping inside of me, causing both of us to let out a loud groan. "Fuck. Always so tight for me." He pulled back before sliding in again, creating a wonderfully slow rhythm._

" _Look," he grunted in my ear. "See those people? I think they've caught us. Reach down, touch yourself, Bella, give them a show."_

 _He didn't have to tell me twice. My hand slipped from the glass to between my legs, rubbing circles on my clit while Edward continued to thrust into me from behind._

" _Come on, sweetheart, come on my cock," he growled, his pace picking up. I knew he was close._

 _With just a few more strokes to my clit, I was crying out and calling his name as he stilled, coming deep inside of me._

" _That was fucking amazing," I breathed heavily._

" _It was, but I imagine Coco Chanel is turning in her grave with how we just defiled her suite." He laughed before picking me up and carrying me over to the bed._

oOo

I was snapped out of my daydream by a flurry of activity all around me. Shoes were being slipped back on, makeup was being checked, desks were straightened and people were typing quicker then I had ever seen them before.

I looked around in confusion, that was until Edward strode into the room. Someone must have warned everyone that he was on his way.

He walked straight to my desk, tilting my chin up and placing a soft kiss to my lips. It was no longer a secret that we were together, and Edward challenged anyone to say an unkind word toward me. "I was hoping to take you to lunch."

I nodded. "That sounds great, just let me get my bag." I shut down my computer and stood from my desk.

Edward placed his hand on the small of my back, leading me toward the door, but not before turning around to the room. "You wouldn't have to run around like chickens with your heads cut off every time I walked into this department if you were already doing your jobs correctly, do you all understand me?" His voice was stern and demanding and sent chills up my spine in the best way.

There was a collective 'yes, sir,' before he once again turned toward me and we left.

"Bella?" he called, trying to get my attention.

I looked up from my lunch. "Sorry, I was daydreaming."

He smiled softly. "You seem to be on a different planet some days. Is everything okay?"

I smiled and nodded. "Everything is great. I've just been thinking about something."

"Care to fill me in?"

"Well, my lease is up in June, and I was thinking—"

"Don't tease me, Bella. Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

I grinned at him. "I'm not teasing."

"June? You'll move back in with us in June?" His eyes were bright and excited.

"Yes."

He was up out of his seat and next to me in no time. He pulled me to him and placed a soft but amazing kiss to my lips. "June. I can't fucking wait until June."


	24. Issue 24

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

Thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for being my beta and Sara aka Nikki Black and Sukiethree for pre-reading!

EPOV

oOo

Time. It was something that I always felt I was lacking when it came to Katie. When Bella had essentially given me the gift of timewith the daddy-daughter weekend she planned for us, I almost couldn't believe how lucky I was to find someone who understood how precious every moment with Katie was.

She had given both me and Katie something special that day. Katie had gotten to spend a whole day dressing up like princesses with Bella while having tea with Cinderella and Elsa; it was my little girl's dream. Nothing would ever erase the memory of the huge smile that was plastered on her face when we'd come home that evening, makeup painted all over her little face, eyes shining brightly. It was everything she deserved and more. She had someone to be a _mommy_ to her, and after this weekend with Katie, I had every intention of making Bella her actual mom one day, by asking her to be my wife.

oOo

"Katie bug! Hurry up, we've got to get going."

"Coming, Daddy!" I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face as she ran down the stairs; the dress she'd picked was everything pink and glittery.

"You look beautiful." I kissed her head and held out my hand for her to take. "First, we're going to check into our hotel in Manhattan, and then what do you think about heading to the American Girl store?"

" _Really?_ Oh, I need to bring—"

"Willa is already in the car waiting for you, and very excited at the prospect of you getting her some new things." I grinned at her.

" _Daddy_ ," Katie whispered in awe as only a little girl could when we walked into the American Girl store. It was extravagant for a doll shop, that was for certain. There were chandeliers overhead, so many clothes for her to pick from, a salon for both her _and_ her doll. They could get matching hairstyles and she could get a manicure and pedicure if she so desired, which I was sure she would.

"I know, it's pretty spectacular, isn't it? Where do you want to go first?"

"Clothes! I want to find her a new outfit!" It seemed she definitely was my child.

oOo

We spent the next three days going at a pace that only a five-year-old could manage. I thought I was usually exhausted from pulling insanely long hours at work, but it seemed that was nothing compared to the whirlwind that was my daughter.

We ate more junk food than I had in years in between visits to places like The Lego Store and M&M's World. Bella has even gotten us tickets to see Frozen on Broadway.

It was our fourth and final day together, and we were sitting and having dinner before it was time to head back home.

"Katie, can you keep a secret?"

"Yes! I'm the best secret keeper ever, Daddy!" she exclaimed loudly, causing me to laugh.

"You certainly are, aren't you? What would you think if I asked Bella to marry me?"

Her eyes widen dramatically and her little mouth dropped open. "Yes, Daddy! Then she can be my mommy! I know Andy is my _real_ mommy, but—"

"No, sweetheart, you're right. Bella would be your mommy. She and I love you very much, you know that, don't you?"

"Yes, I think I love Bella, too. Oh! Can I pick out her dress, and my dress?"

I threw my head back and laughed. "That will be completely up to Bella, Katie. Remember, this is a secret. You can't tell Bella, okay? Come on, we've got to get home. You have school tomorrow."

" _Fine."_ She pouted as I paid the bill and we headed home.

oOo

I stood in my bedroom staring down at the little black box in my hand. We hadn't been together long; it had only been just shy of six months. I knew it was right, though; our time in Paris had solidified it for me. Bella was the one for me.

I loved her with every fiber of my being, and she loved me just as much, but what almost seemed more important than her loving _me_ , was the fact that she loved Katie as if she were her own child. I knew that the three of us would always be happy together.

I shoved the box into my pants pocket, took one more glance in the mirror, straightening my tie, and headed out the door. If today went as well as I hoped it would, Bella would be my wife in the near future.

oOo

"Do you have it?" Alice burst into my office.

"Jesus, have you ever heard of knocking?"

"Oh, shut up. Do you have it or not? Are you asking her today? _Here_?"She grinned.

I pulled the box out of my pocket and handed it over to Alice. She opened it up, a small gasp coming from her lips as she took in the five-carat diamond. "Holy shit, she's going to be able to land airplanes with this thing!"

"Is it too much? Should I wait and get—"

"I was just teasing. It's beautiful Edward; she's going to love it."

"Don't fuck with me, not right now, Alice." I glared at her.

"Sorry, brother. Relax, she's going to say yes." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and headed back out the door.

It was a few minutes after Angela had finished setting up lunch for Bella and me at the table in the corner of my office that there was a quick knock at the door and Bella walked in. "Are you planning something special?" she asked, glancing over at the table. We usually just ate at my desk and chatted.

I shrugged as I pulled out her chair. "I just thought it would be a nice change."

She smiled at me. "It is nice, thank you. How was your weekend with Katie?"

"Exhausting, but amazing. You should have seen her face at the American Girl store. She tried to have me get a pedicure."

"Oh God, did you do it?" She laughed.

"I just couldn't. Seriously, though, you have no clue how much that time with her meant to me. Do you know what would have made it even better?"

She shook her head, "No, what?"

I stood up from my chair and got down on one knee in front of her. "If her mom had come with us. Bella, I can't even begin to tell you the way you've improved not only my life, but my daughter's as well. There will never be enough words to express the love that I have for you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and Katie's mom?" I pulled the ring box from my pocket and opened it, presenting it to her.

"Oh, Edward... yes! Yes to being your wife and yes to being Katie's mom."

I slipped the ring on her finger. "You've just made me the happiest man. I love you." I pulled her toward me and wrapped my arms around her tightly as I pressed my lips against hers.

"I love you, too," she murmured against my lips. "I can't believe I'm going to be your wife."

oOo

"Remember how I told you I was going to ask Bella to marry me?" We were all sitting around the dining room table together having dinner.

Katie nodded, glancing at Bella. "Uh huh, you said I couldn't say anything to Bella, that it was a secret."

"Well, it _was_ a secret, but I asked Bella today if she would marry me, and she said yes." I grinned.

"So, now you're going to be my mommy, Bella?"

Bella smiled softly. "If that's what you want me to be, then yes, I'll be your mommy."

"Yes! Daddy said I could pick out your dress!"

"Hey! I said no such thing. I said that it was all up to Bella."

The smile never left her lips, "Well, you can definitely help me pick out my dress when it's time."

I sat back in my seat, just watching and taking in both of my girls talking back and forth about what they thought her dress should look like.

I had never been happier than I was today.

 **A/N: Hi friends! Just a heads up that next chapter will be the last chapter!**


	25. Issue 25

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

Thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for being my beta and Sara aka Nikki Black and Sukiethree for pre-reading!

oOo

"I don't want to get married."

Edward stared at me like a deer in headlights. "Y-you don't want to get married?"

I sighed heavily. "That came out wrong. I _want_ to get married, but all of this is just... too much. Cakes, and menus, and invitations. I'm just really overwhelmed. I don't even know half the people on our guest list!"

"Don't ever scare me like that again, Isabella. Come on. Let's go. I'll have Alec bring the car around." He walked off quickly.

"Wait, where are we going?" I called out, running behind him.

"To get married. Come on."

"Wait, _what?"_

It was his turn to sigh. "You don't want the whole huge wedding fiasco, and I get that. It's just not you. It's another reason why I love you. You don't care about this shit." He gestured to the table covered in wedding paraphernalia.

"But my dress, and Katie will be so disappointed—"

"You'll both still wear your dresses." He smirked. "But we're going to change the invitations, it'll be for reception only. _Today_ , today will be for just me and you."

"Really?"

" _Yes_ , really. Now come on!"

It was the fifth of June when we eloped at the justice of the peace.

We were sitting in the back of his car when he grabbed my hand, examining my rings carefully. "I can't believe you're my wife. Honestly, I never thought that I'd find you, the person who completes the other half of me."

"I can't believe I'm your wife, either. You have no clue how much I love you, do you? You complete my other half too, Edward." I leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips before pulling back and realizing what else had happened today. "Oh, my God, I can't believe I'm someone's _mom_!"

He pulled me closer to him, sensing my impending freakout. _"_ Sweetheart, you've been her mom for much longer than today. She loves you so much."

I took a deep breath, giving him a shaky smile. "You're right. I love her, too."

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever think about having kids?"

I leaned my head against his chest. "Sometimes, yeah. I do."

"Me, too. I'm ready whenever you are."

"Eventually. But I think we need to practice for a while first."

He tilted my face up to his. "I like the sound of that, Mrs. Cullen. I definitely think we should practice."

Thanks to Tanya, we were able to spend our wedding night wrapped up in each other at The Plaza in Manhattan. Only Edward Cullen could get a room there on such short notice.

oOo

"Sweetheart, come on, you need to wake up," he whispered in my ear. I groaned and snuggled in closer to him.

"Just five more minutes."

He slipped his hand over my hip and between my legs, running his fingers slowly over my mound. "Well, if you're sure. I was hoping to have a little more time with you before we had to check out. But sleep if that's what you'd rather do." He started to pull his hand away as I grabbed at his wrist.

"No, your idea is much better." I moaned as he slid a finger inside of me, slowly pumping it in and out.

"I was hoping you'd see it my way," he breathed against my ear, adding a second finger while his thumb circled my clit slowly. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are when you're falling apart in my arms?"

"Oh God, Edward, please, please don't stop," I begged as I felt my orgasm quickly approaching.

"Never. I'll _never_ stop loving you," he whispered as I came hard around his fingers.

I rolled into my back, pulling him on top of me, and moaned loudly as he entered me.

" _Fuck,_ I don't know how you feel better each time I'm in you." He grunted as he pulled out and slid back into me over and over.

I wrapped my legs around him, pressing down on him and encouraging him to go deeper. I needed him to let go.

"I can't—oh, God, when you do that Bella—"

"Come for me," I whispered in his ear. "Please, I love watching you come for me."

That was all it took as he groaned loudly, spilling deep inside me.

He collapsed on top of me, breathing heavily. "You're going to kill me, Mrs. Cullen."

oOo

Later, after checking out of the hotel, we headed back home. "Edward, what are we going to tell Katie?"

"I think we'll just tell her the truth. She'll still be happy that she gets to wear her dress and that you're her Mommy."

Thankfully, he had been right.

"I still get to wear my pink dress? And I can call you Mommy?"

I glanced over at Edward with tears in my eyes, and he smiled and nodded at me. "Yeah, you'll still get to wear your dress when we have our big party, and of course you can call me Mommy."

"And I can tell everyone at school that you're my Mommy?"

"You can tell anyone you want to that I'm your Mommy."

"Okay! Can I go play now, Daddy?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Now we just have to tell our parents and Alice." I sighed.

oOo

"You told them." I glared at Edward.

"What?" He laughed, but he still looked guilty.

"You told Alice, your parents, and my father already! They took it way too well!"

"Fine, you're right. I did. But I just didn't want them to be upset. Especially with your dad not being able to walk you down the aisle. I didn't want you to have to deal with any added stress."

I couldn't stay mad at him, not when he'd done it for my benefit. "Please, just tell me next time?"

"Of course. The next time we elope, I'll tell you that I already told our families."

I slapped him playfully on the chest. "You know what I mean!"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me against him. "I do. I know what you mean, and I promise I'll always fill you in on everything. Speaking of which…"

"What did you do?"

"Just a moment." He left quickly and came back, placing a small box in the palm of my hand.

I opened it slowly and gasped. Sitting in the box was a gold charm in the shape of Italy. "We're going to Italy?"

"Milan to be exact, but yes. You, me, and Katie, along with Tanya, are going to Italy."

I threw my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. I told you, I want to travel the world with you and Katie."

"Not for that. Well, for that, but what I mean is, thank you for this extraordinary life. Being with you, loving you and Katie, is more than I could ever have dreamed. All of this, the traveling, the fancy clothes, they mean nothing without you by my side."

When I looked at him, he had tears in his eyes. "I love you. I was just a shell of myself before you came into my office that night," he whispered before pressing his lips to mine.

I knew exactly what he meant. Before I met him, I was just existing. I wasn't living up to the potential that I now knew I had inside me. It wasn't the new clothes or hair, or the fancy house, it was the fact that someone, _Edward_ , saw what I was capable of and helped me to see it as well.

I'd love him for the rest of my life.

oOo

A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for going on this journey with me! I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
